


Papyrus Gets Kidnapped

by MsGothGirl



Series: Year One: New, New Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 6 Human Souls, Adventures, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Best Friends Forever, Chara & Frisk are Them and They, Dr. W.D Gaster - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fontcest, Genderneutral, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGothGirl/pseuds/MsGothGirl
Summary: Summary: It’s been three years since the Barrier was broken, since they stopped playing with the resets, finally, Sans can be happy in this timeline. But what happens when the humans strikes back at them? What happens when Papyrus joins the Avengers?Who is the true evil villain in this story? Warning: grammars, and misspelled words so watch out for those cos’ I don’t have a beta to clear things up. In other words, I am on my own lol.





	1. It All Started With The Humans

Sans was visiting the Dreemurrs castle, where they all watch the golden flowers swaying from the wind. Sans was there to help Toriel bring out the 6 coffins and buried their bodies in their proper grave yards, where the 6 children will finally be put to rest. They were all moved up to the surface where all monsterkind are now mingling with the other humans. After the events of the Pacifist routes and the Genocide routes, the multiple timelines, the time loop has finally stopped, Sans can finally relax and enjoy the freedom with his brother and their friends. Frisk has told Sans that they’re going to continue and will no longer have the desire to reset.

Sans is happy for that but...

Sans will never trust them, not ever, because of what they’ve been doing for the past timelines were unforgivable, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t hope for the best of them.

Then they all heard little footsteps padding down the tile floors of the Throne Room.

“Sans! Sans!” Monster Kid ran towards the older skeleton who was talking to Toriel and Asgore. Behind the Monster Kid was Undyne and she looked like she suffered a long battle. The look of Undyne’s face terrified him, and what’s more, he will be even more terrified about the news that he will soon received.

_Oh god, no..._

“did something happened to papyrus? where’s my brother, kid?!” Sans looked like he’s going to summon his gaster blasters if he doesn’t received the answers soon. Toriel immediately touched his shoulder and Sans left eye flickered blue and gold until it dies down to simply turn into a white dot. Monster Kid was trembling at his outburst, as he watched with fear in his eyes at the older monster, who was glaring harshly down at him. He opens his mouth to tell him what he saw but couldn’t. Undyne managed to reach them and drag the little monster behind her back.

“Easy bonehead,” Undyne’s armor looked like she went into some deadly battle. It was covered in scratches, black soot and large cracks, but at one glance at her health bar she only has half of her life cut. With a little cinnamon bun and some Grillby’s special drink, she will be good as new. Whatever happened to them it must be a powerful enemy that had done this to her. “You don’t have to beat down the kid, he got nothing to do what has happened to Papyrus.”

“Sans, be calm.” Toriel walked to move beside him hoping her presence brings him comfort and confidence. Asgore looked completely confuse at the abrupt appearance of the two monsters. As he look at his Royal Guard and noting her state of appearance brings out his concern for his precious protégé.

“What has happened Undyne?” Asgore shifted into his king’s voice, were Undyne immediately recognize and bowed her head slightly to acknowledge his presence.

“There were two humans, your majesty. Me, Papyrus, the little human and Monster Kid were just simply having fun playing outside when all of a sudden a huge burst of magic attacked us. Papyrus tried to save the human while I summoned my shield to protect us from the damage when two cloaked figures appeared.” Undyne explained, she looked pained as she told them that they took Frisk and Papyrus tried to catch them and bring back the little human child before they’d gotten away.

Toriel looked ill as she heard the news of her child getting kidnapped by some magical humans. Sans eyes were empty as he stared down at the floor, the feeling of being cold suddenly engulf him. He knew what it was. He knew that feeling all to well. It only comes when the _resets_ and _the genocide runs_ started to take over the timeline, killing everybody he loved. His brother. If something happens to his brother, he won’t be responsible on what he’s going to do to the humans who took Papyrus away from him.

“That cannot be.” Asgore tries to be firm but his efforts are ruined when his figure started to shake at the thought of their child being taken away from them. _AGAIN._ “There were no human sorcerers that exist in this era! They all have been died out, now how can humans managed to retain what’s left of their magic?”  

“what happens to papyrus?” Sans cut off the king’s speech, startling him and Toriel who was clutching at Asgore hand with worry.

Undyne bit her lips with her two pointed sharp front teeth. “Papyrus tried to find Frisk, Sans. He’s out there looking for them.”

“Then we shall construct a plan of action in order to understand what has happened to Papyrus and Frisk.” Toriel speaks, pushing the heavy emotion of despair in order to stay focus. Asgore agrees with her.

“We have to gather Dr. Alphys and the Royal Guard Dogs in order to scout for evidence.”

Sans immediately gets it and suddenly a heavy feeling started to surround the small skeleton, a huge pressure started to form and then, a soft sound _vlip_ , Sans is gone.

Undyne cuss under her breath. “Damn it SANS! We’re suppose to plan things through and not going on a suicidal mission!”

Toriel glares weakly at Undyne’s words as she looks down at Monster Kid, who was teary eyed and had been crying ever since they started talking. She bends down on his level and brings the little monster into a hug.

“Hush now, child, I am glad that you are safe from harm.”

“But, but FRISK! I should have been strong! I should have fight them and stop them from taking Frisk!” Monster Kid cried more heavily now. “I should have been like Undyne and stop them from taking them away and now Papyrus is gone and Sans’ is mad at me...”

Undyne's eyes soften as she bends down and patted his head. “Hey, buddy, it’s alright. We were unprepared and was caught off guard, it was a surprise attack, kid. Of course we couldn’t have seen it coming. You are not the blame here it was those humans who took Frisk and Sans doesn’t blame you, he doesn’t, he’s just worried for his brother, that’s all. C’mon I’m going to take you to your parents.”

Undyne carried the little monster in her arms but before she left she told the king and the queen that she’s going to inform Alphys about what happened today. As she left, the king and queen are now alone.

“Oh, Asgore, what are we going to do?” Toriel brought her furry paws to cover her face. “I’m worried for my child.”

“Hush, now, my dear. We will figure something out.” Asgore wrapped his arms around her and brings her warm body against him as they hug.

What they did not know was that there was a little flower hiding behind the throne of the king and it disappeared as they left to meet with the others.

**UNDERTALE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This is just a simple prelude or a sneak peek or something, but we will soon catch up the story on chapter 2, from the very beginning this time. I am just testing out the waters, but there’s going to be a plot here, and it’s going to be a different AU all together. I guess you can call it the MarvelTale? Jesus, ahaha, I don’t know what I am doing with this but I am just in it for the fun!
> 
> This is after all the timelines, the resets, many genocide routes already taken and ended and the pacifist routes already been done multiple times, until Frisk decided to stop and just click continue. This is where the end of the Undertale story line and it’s going to head towards where all the Monsterkind are staying with the humans. 
> 
> To the readers who have been following my stories in FF: I am sad to say that I will be postponing the other stories at the moment. I got no inspiration to write about them, since I am now in a new fandom already, as you can tell by this chapter. I am more inspired in Undertale theme so I’ll be focusing on that. 
> 
> Updates: In regards to updates I haven’t have a clear date on when to update my chapters. Could be on the weekends, maybe Sunday perhaps? Not too sure. But will update, don’t you worry you cinnamon buns~
> 
> They Belong To Their Respective Owners Undertale To Toby Fox and Avengers To Stan Lee and the Marvel Company.


	2. Year One: We Finally Did It Sans! We Can Finally See The Real Stars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to settle down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I still haven’t decided on what schedule should I update but I’ll think of something, ahaha.
> 
> Warning: wrong grammars and possibly misspelled words.

 

_“SANS, WHAT’S THAT GIANT ORANGE BALL OVER THERE?”_

_“that’s what you call; the sun, paps.”_

_“WOWIE! HELLO SUN! MY NAMES THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND IT IS NICE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!”_

_Sans smiled genuinely at his younger brother’s joy and wonder.  He was glad that this time around they decided to go to the Pacifist route. His smile darkens as he glance his head to the side since Papyrus’s body is blocking the way. He blankly stared at the young human child wondering if the kid would be happy with this timeline. Which is unlikely, Sans dark thoughts spoke, there’s nothing special about this timeline, it is after all the same as any other past timelines that they’ve been experiencing together. Sooner or later, they will get bored and when they do…_

 

_Frisk was smiling at Toriel with pure joy and happiness and as they look away to have a one long look at the setting sun and just enjoy the moment when suddenly they felt a cold chill running down on their spines._

 

**_. . .I’ l l b e w a i t i n g_ **

 

 **_*_ ** **You felt your sins crawling down your back**

 

_They stiffened in fear as they slowly turned their heads to stare at the empty pair of dark eye sockets that were staring at them with hidden fury and cold apathy. They gulped when they can detect a hint of cyan glowing faintly in Sans’s left eye._

 

_“hey kid, can i, can i talked to you for a bit?” Sans smiled in a non-threatening way, as he lowered his right eye socket and held out a hand for them to take. Papyrus looked curious but nonetheless didn’t follow them as they walked towards the entrance of the cave._

 

_“so, uh, it seems like we got a good ending here this time around.” Sans didn’t have time to delay their conversation and sugarcoat it with nonsense, as he went straight to the point. “i was wondering that this time, you’re not going to turn around and go behind our backs just to click reset, right, kiddo?”_

 

_Frisk shivered with fear as Sans slowly turns to face them._

 

_“i would like it for you to stop resetting every damn time and just stick to one route, instead. after all…” Sans eyes are now empty from their white dotted pupils as he continues to smile at them, but somehow that smile looks even more deadlier than usual. “i would love to dance with you in the next route, if you decided to become murdery, but it gets tiring, ya’ know? after all, the different timelines are starting to blur and at some point, i might have to find a way to permanently end you, which i am not happy for that to happen. i still like you kid, it’s just that this old bones aren’t what they’re used to be anymore and if you decided to force my hand, then i will gladly be the one to collect your soul.”_

 

_Frisk look at Sans skull face, eyes that are empty and devoid any warmth, but deep down they can tell that Sans is tired and Sans really wants them to stop this. To stop resetting and just enjoy the things that they have. Frisk hesitates before using their fingers to sign as they explain to Sans of their intentions._

 

 _*_ You told Sans you’re not going to reset

*You told Sans that your...

 

_Sans watched as they stopped signing, noticing that they’re faltering from continuing their sentence. Frisk wanted to save their most precious person who was still trapped inside the Underground but at what cost for them to keep on resetting? They knew that no matter how much reset that they tried in order to find the secrets in releasing their dear friend from it’s empty prison it will end up killing Sans even more._

 

_They love Sans, and they know that they are the reasons why he is suffering until now. They wanted to end that, so they decided to stop. They should have done this a long time ago. They shouldn’t have let their curiosity override their morals._

 

*You told Sans you’re not going to Reset anymore and all you’re going to do is Continue.

 

_Sans raised one of his supraorbital foramen, in a resemblance of raising an eyebrow, as he read those words._

 

_“i am sorry, kid, but i can’t trust your words anymore. if you’re planning on changing your mind, you’d tell me won’t you? at least give me a heads up when you decided to get bored with this ending.”_

 

*You told Sans you’re not going to Reset.

 

_Frisk firmly said this as they stared down at him with pure determination in their now opened eyes. Sans was surprise to see that they opened their own eyes where he managed to catch a glimpse of their soul with great clarity. Eyes are windows to the soul, and all that jazz, so it was easy for him to detect the honesty of their words and that Frisk meant every one of them. Sans would know if someone was lying and all it took was to peek into their soul and he’ll know._

 

_And he can see everything about Frisk._

 

_Sans stared at Frisk’s warm brown eyes and he could not sense any murderous intent or the malicious spirit that he normally find whenever they switch to Genocide mode. He looks deeply into Frisk soul and he knows, that this person is the kid that he cared about all those timelines ago, the kid that he called his friend._

 

_Sans took a deep breath and exhaled right through his teeth bones._

 

_“alright buddy, whatever you say. i’m counting on you on that.” Sans smiled at Frisk warmly this time and raised his arms for them to hug. “c’mon buddy, don’t leave me hangin’, why don’cha give me a hug?”_

 

_Frisk look relieved as they ran up to him and hugged him with all their might. They whispered “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” over and over again. Sans just listens to them, not saying a word as they mumbled apologies. All he did was just nod and hummed as he rubbed his boney hand on their backs._

 

_“i don’t know why you did what you did, buddy, but it doesn’t matter. it’s all in the past now, i am willing enough to let this go so let’s just keep on moving forward, okay?”_

 

_Frisk nodded their head frantically as they sobbed on his jacket. Sans looks down at their heads and then looks at his friends who were staring at them with worried faces. Sans just winks at them and shrugs lightly. His brother narrowed his own supraorbital foramen but just smiled happily at them, hinting that he is not mad or upset, just worried._

 

_“let’s go buddy, we have a lot of stuff to sort out and we need to do it right now.” Sans pulled them away from his body and stared at their teary eyes. He raised his one finger bone and lightly wipes those tears. “you are after all our human ambassador and we need you to help us get settled into the human world.”_

 

_Frisk grins at him happily as they kiss him on the cheek before running towards Toriel who hugs Frisk and raised them in her arms. Sans simply walk towards them with his body now relax and no longer tense._

 

_He hoped Frisk will keep their promise._

 

_He hoped they won’t get bored._

 

_He hoped… that’s all he had to do._

 

_Just simply hope._

**UNDERTALE**

 

Monsters have been walking into the forest for awhile now until they finally reached civilization. Sans can hear people talking and he can sense strong souls on the other side of the trees. He knows that he isn’t the only who can sense them. The monsters are beginning to get restless the closer they reach the line. There are a lot of humans on the other side and he was not sure if they’re going to be safe if the humans reacted badly to their existence.

 

But they’re so close. They’ve been through a lot so much. For centuries, they’ve all been trapped Underground and it has robbed them off of their hope and thanks to that they were only a few existing monsters still roaming on earth. If the humans viewed them as a threat then they’re all be outnumbered.

 

But they are all free! They’re not going to stop just because they were all afraid.

 

Sans wanted to believe that there’s a chance to coexist with the humans peacefully. He wanted his brother to experience everything Aboveground. He wanted to buy him the dream car that he always wanted, he wanted him to see the stars and the moon… he wanted all those things and give them to his bro because he deserved them.

 

He wanted Papyrus to be happy.

 

Asgore held out his paw, signaling all the monsters to stop moving. He slowly bends down so that he’s in the same eye level as Frisk.

 

“Child, can you go out and check to see how many humans are out there? And try to find a human with an authority power so that I can talk to him about us in order to avoid creating a scene?” Asgore said. Frisk nodded their head in understanding. “I don’t want the humans to be afraid that would be an unwanted worse case scenario for us and for them.”  

 

“Be the bridge to monsterkind and humankind, Frisk. For we need you to help us ease our way into your people and avoid bloodshed as much as possible.”

 

Frisk just thumbs up and smiled at Asgore. They ran to the bushes and went to the other side of the forest line. Sans hold his breath as he heard human voices started to approached their area. Papyrus vibrates with excitement but a firm hand from Sans on his glove prevents him from going anywhere near those voices.

 

Sans wonders about Frisk as they all waited for the their cue to reveal themselves.

 

It’s been a week since Frisk made that promise to Sans, the promise that they’re going to stop resetting, permanently, as they all move forward to see the new world that they are living in. Hopefully, in this timeline everyone would finally get the chance to be free.

 

Sans can finally be free from the endless time loop that he’s currently trapped in.

 

Frisk appeared, using their hands to singed their message and waved at them to come out. The monsters were hesitant but Papyrus was impatient and went first followed by his brother and the rest soon followed their examples. No matter how much Frisk explains to the other humans who are now gathered on other side of the forest, how they talked about their friends being nice the adults didn’t listen or believe them until they saw them coming out. When all the humans notice the monsters that suddenly came out from their hiding, chaos erupts.

 

Their first contact with the humans, it was a hectic event. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and if it weren’t for Frisk stopping the heavily armed humans from shooting their guns at the monsters it would have been a massacre. The monsters haven’t realized how technologically advanced the humans are now in this era. They have seen speeding vehicles and tall towers that loomed over them. It was really noisy, Sans said to himself out loud as he thinks about his first impression on humanity.

 

They are also violent, Alphys whispered to him one time as they watched the guards and policemen gathered around them in a semi-circle, blocking them from setting one foot on any of the streets. The monsters took the path and came out from the forests that leads to the park, startling any humans that visited the place on that afternoon, thus resulting a mass panic from them. They didn’t know which human called the calvary but in less than 3 minutes they already arrived at the park, guns blazing.

 

Frisk managed to calm everybody down as they talked to one of the policemen. The monsters watched warily and fearfully, as one of the policeman reached out for their voice communicator and spoke something at the other end of the line. Asgore and Toriel were tensed, while Sans stared at them in a lazy fashion, however he kept a firm grip on Papyrus’s hand, stopping him from doing anything that might trigger the humans into shooting. Sans recognize the look in their eyes, it is fear.

 

Fear can do stupid things to anybody, including anger. He doesn’t want Papyrus or his friends to get caught on it. Undyne was also tense and he could feel her bloodthirstiness for violence but Alphys was whispering things to her that calms her down, somewhat.  But if ever things went south he can always trust her in protecting everybody with her Green Shield.  

 

The human that was holding the communicator nodded once to whatever it was saying, and placed it back inside their vehicle. The tall human approach Frisk and listens to them talking. The tall one murmured to the child as Frisk turns around and walk towards Toriel. Frisk reached out their hands for Toriel to pick them up. Toriel bends down without hesitation and cradles Frisk in her arms protectively.

 

The tall human was astonished at the scene, how calm and unafraid the little child is as they approached the Goat Monster. The tall one scratch their heads in confusion. They slowly approach them, body’s tense and eyes looked wary and suspicious, but they didn’t hold out their weapons. The tall human just continues to walk slowly, while the rest of the humans hiding behind their respective vehicles tensely raised their own weapons, watching the monsters like a hawk.

 

When the human finally reached in front of the king, the human raised their hand and greets them in a friendly tone.

 

“Hi, my name’s Jim.” Jim, the human named Jim, smiled at them nervously but their eyes aren’t wavering in fear but bravery.  Sans look closer at the human’s soul and sure enough the human’s heart is orange but strangely though, there’s a hint of yellow swirling around the orange heart.

 

Justice. He is part justice. It could be a good thing or not, it all depends on this man’s belief.

 

Asgore smiled kindly and held out his paw as he grasped the small human’s hand gently, aware of his strength and shake their hands firmly. “Howdy, I am Asgore King of All Monsters, it is nice to meet you human.”

 

“Just Jim is fine.” Jim didn’t understand why but this giant Goat Monster ain’t so bad. “Your little friend here said something about living in our small town and make a place with us around humans?”

 

“Oh, yes, my people and I desire to live peacefully on Aboveground with you humans. We do desire no war and we wish to live with you in peace and harmony.” Asgore explained as they let go of their hands. His tone of voice was soft and sincere, and Jim could tell that they’re not that dangerous despite their appearances.

 

“Long ago we’ve been trapped Underground for so long and if it weren’t for them,” Asgore turned to smile warmly at Frisk who waves at the policeman as they snuggle on Toriel’s warmth. “We could never be free.”

 

Jim looks confused but decided not to think too much about it. He will bet on his badge as the Commissioner, that there must be some ton of history here that he’s been missing. He decided to focus on the fact that Monsters wanted to live with humans in a non-violent way.

 

“Just to be clear, Mr. Asgore, you have no desire in harming any humans here?”

 

Everybody all shook their heads, which surprised Jim.

 

“No, we do not want to hurt anybody.” Toriel spoke for the first time since they set foot on the other side of the forest. Her kind motherly voice soften inside Jim’s stern heart. “As monsters, we are not as evil as the books say, we are friendly creatures who are born out of love, compassion and hope. Not hate or evil.”

 

That stunned Jim. He knew for a fact that monster shouldn’t exist and that they are suppose to be fictions and in fairytales, and of course since the word monster existed for such a long time it has become associated with the word evil and hearing that these group of monsters are not what he had been raised to believe but in fact they are born out of love, compassion and hope, well, damn, this is a whole new information to be dropped on him.

 

And it is surely not his division.

 

Jim rubbed his sandy-blonde grey hair under his hat and sighed to himself. He looked all the monsters who stared at him fearfully, some looking at him curiously and the remaining others glared at him distrustfully.

 

“Okay, then. Let’s sort this one out, shall we?” Jim finally said after a brief pause. “I’m going tell the rest of my team to stand down and kid,”  he turned towards Frisk who perked at him, listening. “I need you to help me explain what’s going on here. We’re going to visit the Capital Hall and speak to the Mayor of our town.”

 

Asgore and Toriel looked at Jim with hope.

 

“DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE GOING TO STAY? YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HURT US, ARE YOU?” A loud voice suddenly spoke out, breaking the tense showdown between humans and monsters as they all turned to face the tall skeleton with a big smile on his face. “BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE TO STAY ABOVEGROUND AND SEE THE STARS WITH MY BROTHER.”

 

Jim reflexively raised his hand, a silent command to stand down.

 

Sans looks tensed as he warily eyed the humans who were torn from shooting at them and following their orders.

 

Jim was startled from the booming voice but as he listened to what the tall skeleton has to say, ( _FREAKING, WALKING, TALKING, HUMAN SKELETON_ ) _,_ he is finally convinced that these creatures truly meant no harm and if the kid trusted them then he should extend the courtesy in welcoming them.  

 

“Yeah, son,” Jim instinctively said without thinking, which embrarrasses him but his words startled the little skeleton that was clinging to the taller skeleton (siblings perhaps?) as he looked up at him with wonder in his white dotted eyes. “Let’s go meet the mayor so we can decide in which area are you going to stay. They’re all sorts of open areas around here for you to build your own community, if you like, but it’s going to take awhile for it to process but if we worked together you can think of this town as your new home.”

 

Papyrus cocked his head when the human called him “son” so when he was about to asked him about it, Sans beated him right to it.

 

“jeez, thanks sir, we would like that.” Sans chirped at him. “and, oh, it’s policed to meet you! i’m sans, the skeleton, and this tall cool guy over here is my bro, papyrus.”

 

Jim blinked bewilderedly, not entirely sure if that little skeleton cracked a police pun.

 

Papyrus groaned in agony. “BROTHER IS THAT A PUN?!”

 

“maybe?” Sans grinned mischievously.  “saaaayyyy... jim, right?”

 

Jim looks nervously at the sudden big grin on the little skeleton’s face.

 

“SANS.” Papyrus warned suddenly.

 

“What do you call an officer with bugs?”

 

“DON’T-” Papyrus tried to stopped the human from humoring his brother.

 

“What? Uh, I don’t know? What do you call an officer with bugs?” Curious, Jim asked and seeing the twinkle in the little skeleton’s eyes and the orange glow on the other skeleton’s cheeks, piqued his interest.

 

Who would have thought skeletons are so expressive.

 

“po-lice.” Toriel and Sans howls with laughter at that pun. Papyrus tried to contain the urge to scream but his orange face reveals that he is not amused, but a slight twitch at the corner of his jaw suggested he’s trying not to smile.

 

Asgore winced at his ex-wife’s laughter but smiled happily at her all the same, seeing her so relax and at ease despite the situation they are in made him feel hope that this time the humans will not start a war against his fellow monsterkind.

 

Jim surprisingly chuckled at that one.

“Ahaha… good one.” Jim coughed to cover up his smiling lips. All the officers and the guards relaxed slightly at seeing the monsters laughing at the pun. Thinking to themselves, they’re glad that they’re not going to harm anybody today.

 

Frisk looked around them and smiled at everyone knowing that they’re going to have a good place to stay and be happy for once.

 

**UNDERTALE**

It was indeed a slow process. They were all gathered at the City Hall where monsters met the mayor of the city. Her name was Judy and she’s really nice and fair. As it turns out they were all staying at Gardenville, a small town that is far away from the main city. The townspeople were also kind, just like their leader and they are willing enough to help the monsters settled down. The humans of Gardenville are also accepting, which surprises Frisk but was also glad that they are not like the rest of the humanity who were some are judgemental and bad.

 

Frisk was happy that this time around they managed to find a town where humans are kind enough to give the monsters a chance. The last timelines when they took the pacifist route and had the happy ending, were they and the monsters managed to land themselves in a territory where humans are all unwelcomed to their presence. But in this timeline, they managed to find a town that is accepting.

 

“Welcome, friends!” The tall lady with blond hair that is tied in a tight bun and wearing pointed glasses announced to the monsters. “I, Judy and the people of Gardenville, will gladly accept you into our world. We will form an alliance and friendship will be born starting this day as proof that monsters and humankind are meant to coexist together in peace!”

 

The monsters all cheered and for once new hope was born in their beings.

 

“My people and I will help you build your community and will offer you jobs where you can begin to build your life. I will send my people every week to teach you the ways of our kind, our culture and will donate to you technology that will help you ease your way. You’ve been absent for a long time, friends, and time has change. Mankind is now advanced than our previous ancestors. Our technology has increased over the years and it has become the main part of our life. We will teach you how to use them.” Judy explained, besides her is a a short man with curly hair and a blue suit, were he was writing down the mayor’s words. “We know that in the past our ancestors had entrapped you underground at Mt. Ebott and through the eyes and the words of the child name Frisk, they had vouched for you and we would like to repair the damage that our ancestors had done against you. We would like to fix that damage and foster trust and understanding between us. As payment for the misunderstanding that our ancestors had done by entrapping you for many years.”

 

All the monsters murmured to each other, they still couldn’t believe that this human is willing enough to try and make peace with them.

 

“We will provide the necessary things that you require in order to settle down, and if you have any request then just come and visit the City Hall and we’ll sort it out together. In return for not harming my people, I would gladly give you protection against mankind. There are not understanding like us, and we know that you know that there are some humans who will gladly take you away and use you for experimentation, we do not condone it, for it is inhumane and so, we will provide you the protection that you need if they dare try to come and harm you. For you are our guest and hopefully our friends, and we treated you monsters with equality. You all received the same human rights as us, including freedom of speech.” Judy finished her speech as she looks around the monsters who were staring at her with gratitude and hope.

 

“Thank you, lady Judy. I, Asgore Dreemurr, King of All Monsters, will have my word that my family, and my people will not harm you. In return for all the help that you’ve given to us we will gladly teach you our ways, share our knowledge and will provide you more information in regards to our magic and technology, in hopes to strengthen our friendship and hopefully, we will understand each other in a better way, in a better light.” Asgore booming voice heard throughout the Hall, where Judy and a few of her people smiled and nodded to him.

 

“Then let us signed in a agreement.” Judy raised her hand were the curly haired man beside her hastily opened the briefcase that he carries and took out the document. “This document holds all our words, and conditions were we agreed to each other that we will not harm one another and in return for the protection and resources that we gave you, you will share your knowledge and history in return.”

 

Asgore made as hmm-sound as he agreed.

 

“As monsters and humans they are our witness to see these union between two species in hopes that we will coexist together and make a brighter future to our younger generations. Possibly this union will set an example to the whole world that it is possible to be peaceful and accepting with one another from two different species.” Judy smiled at Asgore with kindness in her blue eyes. Asgore could see that the human’s soul is green with a mixed of blue.

 

Kindness and integrity, this human is a wonderful leader. Asgore is glad that he’d met a kind human, besides Frisk, who sees him and his people as not as enemies or monster, but as people.

 

Judy walked towards her table where she pluck out a fountain pen and signed it in neat penmanship. Asgore walked carefully towards the human, who handed him the pen, and signed the document with a few incursive.

 

Judy took the pen and document and told her assistant to make a copy of the document so she can give the other copy to Asgore.

 

“Thank you, kind Judy.” Asgore gently took her hand. “You have shown great kindness to my people, my family and myself. We are glad that we’ve met you.”

 

Judy grins at him.

 

“No worries. I’ve talked to Frisk and they told us an interesting tale, especially to you and all the monsters. They told us how all monsters are their friends, and we trusted their words for it.” Judy patted Asgore on the shoulder. “When I first saw you waiting outside the capital I was surprise. I’ve heard stories from my great grandma about monsters living under that mountain of Mt. Ebott, but I didn’t believe her. Now, I know better. You are not what I expected you would be, though, which I am glad.”

 

“Frisk had shown us that there are a lot of humans who are kind and won’t harm us in such a way, but they also did not deny not all humans share their likeness and their views.” Asgore sadly said. “However, I am willing enough to let go of the past and start a new day with you humans and continue to foster our friendship and live together in harmony.”

 

“It’s going to be tough at first, because the whole world is going to know about your existence sooner or later, but it’s not like we can’t take it. We will make sure you will get the proper treatment that you and your people rightly deserved.”

 

Hearing Judy’s passionate voice as she told him that they’re going to protect his people in any way they can warms his white heart.

 

“Thank you.” Asgore’s voice was hoarse with too much emotion.

 

“No problem your highness!” Judy just smiled at him in understanding. “Let’s begin the day, shall we?”

 

**UNDERTALE**

 

By a month the monsters have finally build a home that they call their own which is not too far from Gardenville but enough distance for the humans to drive their way to their community if they wish to visit. It only take an hour and half drive for them to reach their destination after that they have to cross the bridge where they will meet the Guard Dogs. In order to grant them entrance to the Main Gate the Dogs will have to lower the force field that the King erected around their small town as a safety precaution, so that humans can enter their domain unharmed.

 

Their king named their little town, Ebottville, which is a bad name but that’s how silly the king is. There’s a town map where you can see the layout of the town. The humans have given the monsters an empty and unowned lot where it is big enough for them to start building their homes and business.

 

It is divided into 5 areas where Asgore used this area into building a place for monsters to start their business.

 

Grillbys has build a good restobar besides Muffet’s Spider Cafe and Pastry, a across from Muffets is the Nicecream Shop which is a few feet away from Gerson’s little antique shop, followed by a fast food restaurant which is owned by Bugerpants. There’s a large market place that is owned by Bratty and Catty where you can buy your grocery and other human and monster stuff.

 

The king called it the Shop, which again another bad name for him to call the small place a shop, he has no originality, really, but it does make sense. Monsters comes and goes as they bought their food and stocked their supplies for them to feed with their families or have more stuffs to fill up their new homes.

 

Now besides the Shop, is School which is a Monster and Human School that is owned by Toriel along with other human teachers who helped her educated the children and monster kids. A Monster Libraby stationed beside the School, next to it is the Musical Shop which is owned by Shyren and Napstablook. There’s a shop called Arts that is stationed near the Libraby and the owner’s name is So Sorry.

 

As a whole, the king just simply called it the School where you learn art, music and education.

 

A bit farther away from the Shop that is near the Main Gate, you can see a large Dog House. Which, you guessed it, is called Dog House. Where all the Royal Dogs stationed there as a police department of some sort and the head of the K-9 troupes is Greater Dog and its second in command the Lesser Dog. They are the ones who keep the peace between monsters and if there are any humans who wish to visit the monster community they will gladly lower the force field, and escort them to their destination and in return for their help the humans repay them with pets.

 

Mettaton has slowly build his own business with the help of his cousins; Napstablook, Trainer Dummy and Mad Dummy. together they made the MTT Hotel, MTT Radio and TV Station and The Science Department, were Alphys is stationed there along with a few fellow monsters who were interested in science. There are some humans who work with Alphys and they helped her with their own technology in order to upgrade the monster’s equipment to their potential.

 

However, Mettaton decided to leave his entertainment empire in order to fulfill his dream as a star so the person manning the entertainment business is his cousin Trainer Dummy. Near the entertainment business is Undyne’s Gym, which you guessed it, owned by Undyne. Her co-partner is Papyrus since Asgore disbanded the Royal Guards, Undyne took Papyrus with her and together they build a Gym were all monster can train, exercise and develop their stamina.

 

The entertainment and the gym are called the Activity Center. Which is the center of the town. Now, far away from the town is where all the monster houses are build, which the people of monsters agreed to call it New, New Home or just simply Home III. There’s a little hill that looms over the Home III. This is where the home of the King and Queen are currently living, together, were they raised Frisk together. They call the Dreemurr’s home, the Monster Hall, the equivalent of the city hall.

 

At the Home III, Sans and his brother Papyrus managed to pack up their things from Underground and brought them all the way to their new home. Their house is almost the exact replica of their old home, but a bit bigger, with an underground lab that Sans attached underneath the building, a garage/guest room which is livable and in good condition unlike their old one, is connected to their house. So, more or less the house looks just the same as their old one.

 

What’s even better, Sans can finally buy the dream car that his brother always wanted. Who would’ve thought that gold has great value in the human world? Since he worked 4 different jobs, he managed to earn a good amount of gold and converted it to human money, thanks to his efforts, him and his brother will no longer struggle to pay the rent. He can now support Papyrus properly.

 

However, that doesn’t mean they’re going to stop working. Who knows how long their money would last. At least the humans helped build a human Bank in their town where they can deposit their savings and withdraw then anytime with one card.

 

Once that they’ve fully moved in, he and his brother decided to go out shopping. Beside the car, they bought more stuff to fill in their home. The things they want can now be accessible. His brother bought the latest telescope that he gifted to his older brother, which he was grateful for it (if anyone asked why he was crying he will deny it), new clothes for him and his brother, mostly his brother, and cooking books for Papyrus to experiment.

 

He managed to enroll Papyrus to a cooking school at Gardenville, he’s not alone though Papyrus got Muffet and Grillby with him, and thanks to all those lessons Papyrus cooking has improved. Then his brother decided to help Undyne as an instructor at her Gym so Sans has enough time to fix his new lab downstairs.

 

Alone in their new home, Sans is currently underground and is slowly attaching the machine that can detect unknown anomalies and time interference.

 

One day he’s going to have this thing in working condition, and when it's fixed he’s going to find _him._ And together, they’re going to be a family again.

 

In one month, everybody has been living peacefully. There are a few hiccups here and there, especially when the humans are struggling to trust them not to hurt them and vice versa, but the nature of the monsters won out, since they are a non-violent creatures, they managed to convince the humans that they are safe to be with and in return monsters will no longer fear of getting Dusted. The Monsters are now happy. They all experiencing different things together like the the sun's rays, the cool wind flowing on their skin, and the beautiful animals that started to visited their little town was an interesting development.

 

He never seen a deer or a wolf before, maybe he should asked Papyrus if they could keep one of them as a pet.

 

Heh.

 

He bet Papyrus won’t like them to own a wolf as a pet, since in a sense they are equivalent as a dog, or share the same family tree at least.

 

The monsters can tell their environment is totally different when living Underground. Everyone can smell different scents and they find it curious and welcoming. They feel the dirt, the grass, the trees, the water and they hear different noises from cars, electronics sounds, human voices and everything. All their senses are heighten. It will take awhile for everyone to get use to it. Including him and his brother.

 

Sans removed his welding helmet and turn off the torch in order to inspect his machine. He wiped the sweat from his skull and sighed in exhaustion. He’d been working nonstop after Papyrus left for work at 10 am in the morning, one glance at the clock it’s almost 4 pm. He’d been working for 6 hours, no wonder he’s getting hungry.

 

He should go and visit Grillby’s and grab something to eat. He placed his tools on the table and arrange the blueprints in their respective order, in a messy-kind of way. On his study table is a picture frame of him, and Papyrus when they were kids, next to it is a picture of his friends and behind those two picture frames is a picture of him and his team.

 

In the center of it is a tall skeleton whose skull has two scarred lines on his upper left eye and lower right eye.

 

“dad. you wouldn’t believe it. we’re finally free. i wish you were here with us…” Sans murmured to the picture frame with deep sadness in his eyes.  “i’ll get you home, pops, don’t worry. i am not going to stop until you’re home.”

 

Sans promised to himself before he teleported outside the lab, locked it and left to Grillbys.

 

In so far the town is great. Everybody is settling in and their hopes and dreams are being fulfilled. Asgore and the mayor Judy decided that Frisk is too young to be an ambassador so they haven’t decided who’s going to be the new ambassador that would be representing for the monsters. In a temporary position though since everybody still voted for Frisk as their representative but Toriel wanted Frisk to finish their education, have fun with their new friends and just simply be a kid.

 

Speaking of the kid.

 

Sans looked up at the sky as the sun slowly started to move and begin its descend. He could faintly see the stars peeking out. So far the kid is not planning on resetting this timeline. Which is good, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let his guard down. It is a pain, being in constant vigilant but the heavy burden that he has to carry everyday weighted him down. He is not sure if he’s going to hold on. And he knew, to whatever is waiting for him on the other side of the road is not going to be good.

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, rummaging to find some ketchup packets to slurp on.

 

He doesn’t want his brother to know. He doesn't want him to know everything. So he has to pretend a bit longer.

 

No matter how tiring it is.

 

**No matter how tempting it is.**

 

**i m s o t i r e d. . .**

 

Loud voices and music startled Sans out of his mind. The dark thoughts slowly disappeared as he realized he’s already arrived at Grillby’s. Sans rubbed his skull subconsciously, realizing where he was and proceed to enter.

 

He greeted everyone and all the monsters greeted back. He grins when he notice a few humans mingle about here and there, some are sitting with the other monsters and curiously eating Grillby’s food. It warms him to see that everybody is getting long. He approach the table and greeted his old pal.

 

“hey, grillby, the usual as always.” Sans sat on the stool with a heavy thud. Whoa, he hadn't realize how tired he is. If he wasn’t careful someone would notice. Meh, people will just assume of him being lazy. Sans just simply shrug to himself and waved a bony hand at Grillby who raised an eyebrow at him.

 

He turned around to see Grillby’s new restobar. It looks bigger and fancier. It has many tables and chairs, stools, some furniture, and glass tables. It is just like any other restobar alright. He spotted a juicebox that Grillby owned. He asked Grillby if he can play a song which he answered with a simple small nod.

 

So, with a small flick of his magic the juice box started to play a monster song sang by Mettaton. The humans suddenly perked and looked around the room noticing the music has changed. They all look curious at the change of style and some are just bobbing their heads to the beat. At least they appreciate it.

 

Grillby handed him a bottle of ketchup, one plate of burger with fries. Sans thanked him and handed him his money. Grillby just waved his hand as he decline, telling him it's on the house. Sans was surprised but grateful as he kept the money in his pocket.

 

All monsters are now using human paper now as their currency since they’re staying in their land, all the monsters are following the human customs just to be accepted to their country. They all now have legal papers and documents, in what the humans called citizenship so that they would all be recognize as Irish people.

 

The monsters realized that they are all living in Ireland and so they have to follow the government's laws and conditions so that they won’t get kicked out and have their monster rights and freedom of speech removed.   

 

It was Judy and their police friend, Jim, who helped them talked and explained to the situation to their Ministry. It wasn’t easy after all, especially when the Ministry are wary and fearful at their status as monsters but Judy is a good leader and she knows how to fight with her battles, they managed to make a compromise by having cameras attached to the town to monitor their activities and study them from a distance.

 

Which is an invade of their privacy, but since they’re living on their land, what are they going to do about? Asgore agreed for the cameras to be attached on their town but not their homes, for that is clearly a violation of their privacy. Although, Judy doesn’t like it but that’s how lenient the Ministry is to them.

 

All in all, it wasn’t so bad.   

 

“how are you holding up grillbz?” Sans munch one fries as he asked.

 

Grillby just signed his hand, saying he’s enjoying his time on Aboveground. What about you Sans? You look awfully tired.

 

Sans just grinned at him.

 

“oh, it’s nothing grillbz, been busy finishing up the house and all. still got some work to do. i just finished fixing some stuff and came here to eat your food. i just missed it, buddy, you always made the best burger.”

 

Grillby stared down at him, his flaming face showed no hint of expression but Sans knows that Grillby doesn’t believe his “ok” tone. He relaxes though as Grillby continues to wiped the glass, accepting his words nonetheless.

 

His phone suddenly rings startling Sans from his meal. He wiped the grease from his fingers on his dirty white shirt before shoving his hand in his pocket to plucked out his flip phone. The name Papyrus glowed on his screen. He pressed the button and put his phone near his skull where his ear should be.

 

“hey bro, what’s up?”

 

“BROTHER I JUST FINISHED MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND I’LL BE HOME IN APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BRING SOMETHING FOR YOU WHILE I’M STILL OUT?”

 

Sans smiled fondly as he heard his brother’s voice over the phone. He closed his eyes as he listens to Papyrus talk.

 

“sure bro, uhm, why not buy some more of your spaghetti, would love to try your new cooking skills and also pick up some more ketchup, would ya?”

 

“OF COURSE BROTHER, ALTHOUGH DRINKING THAT CONDIMENT IS UNHEALTHY, SO I’LL BE COOKING A GOOD HEALTHY MEAL SUCH AS SPAGHETTI! YOU WILL BE AMAZED BROTHER! I’VE LEARNED SO MUCH FROM THE HUMAN COOKING SCHOOL THAT I HONED MY SKILLS TO PERFECTION!”

 

“can’t wait for you to come home and try your new spaghetti, bro.” Sans grinned. “cos’ i _cannoli_ tell that it's going to be great.”

 

“...”

 

“bro, are you there?” Sans is trying to stifle his giggles. “you’re not _upsettie_ are you?”

 

“GGRRRRHHHH! SANS WOULD YOU JUST-!!!” Papyrus nearly screamed before he cut himself abruptly. “THAT’S ITS BROTHER! I’M HANGING UP!”

 

“well, i’ll just _pasta_ the time by cracking more puns, wink!” Sans chuckles when he hears the ring tone, telling him that Papyrus just hanged up.

 

Grillby just watched as Sans stared at his phone lovingly. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the wallpaper screen of him and Papyrus hugging each other behind them is their new home.

 

“it looks to me i have to go grillbz, don’t want paps to get impatient with me when he realized i’m not home.” Sans hop off the stool and waved at everyone from the bar and left.

 

Grillby picked up the plate and the bottle of ketchup, mind whirring as he realize something.

 

**UNDERTALE**

 

“SANS! I AM HOME BROTHER!” Papyrus unlocked the door as he took off his boots. He replaced his battle armor with a long sleeve white undershirt and a orange jacket were the material is a bit thin and smooth, and he’s wearing blue slacks and brown boots as his day job. After they shop for new stuffs, Papyrus decided to try out their new clothes to see which of them is better, so far he hasn’t decided which one that he liked better. He picked up the grocery that he placed on the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?” Papyrus looked around the dining room before placing the paper bag on the table. “I’VE BROUGHT YOU YOUR KETCHUP!”

 

“welcome home, pap.” Sans greeted him out of nowhere. This causes Papyrus to jumped in fright since he’s so tall he hurt his head by hitting his skull on the ceiling.

 

“OW!”

 

“opps, sorry ‘bout that bro.” Sans grinned as he held out his hands to touch his long arms, he should stop wanting to touch his brother so much for he doesn’t want his brother to know of his unsettled feelings but it always makes Sans feel better to know that Papyrus is alive and well.

 

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!” Papyrus complained.

 

“heh, alright, you caught me.” Sans lowered his left eye, as he raised his shoulders with his palm open. His stance says, “guilty.” “so, what didya’ got for me bro?”

 

“WELL BROTHER I DID TELL YOU I WILL BRING YOUR FAVORITE DRINK. WHICH IS STILL DISGUSTING.” Papyrus plucked the ketchup from the bag and handed to him. He brought all the ingredients and place them in the fridge. He look at the sink which is the right size for Sans to reach and even though it is not as tall as he would’ve like, he doesn’t mind the size of it knowing that his brother is going to use it to clean the plates and possibly cook food (very unlikely but he can dream, can’t he?).

 

“gee, thanks bro.” Sans sipped his ketchup. “are you ready to go out and have our first star gazing? it’s almost time after all.”

 

“OF COURSE BROTHER LET ME PREPARE FOR US SOME SNACKS.” Papyrus excitedly grab the necessary cooking tools to prepare their food. “OH! I FORGOT”

 

Papyrus stopped whatever he was doing as he turned to face his brother. He leaned down and hug him real tight, which surprises Sans but he hugged him back anyway. The two stayed like that for awhile before Papyrus pulled back and brought his teeth to touch Sans’s forehead with a soft clank. It’s a parody of a kiss since they don’t have lips but Papyrus is making do with it for now.

 

Sans’s white eyelights shrunk into a minuscule size, a blue blush started formed on his cheekbones.

 

“wha... what was that for pap?” Sans stuttered as he stared at his brother who gave him a loving smile.

 

“I am just so happy, brother. That we’re all here. I’ve made so many friends. My dream as a Royal Guard didn’t happened but I got something even better you gave me my dream car, my cooking has improve, and I have you, with me.” Papyrus felt like crying. “I don’t know brother, but I feel so happy… that we’re free…”

 

Sans was speechless but he understands his brother’s feelings. He leaned up to kiss his younger brother on the forehead, both his cheeks and hugged as Papyrus cried.

 

“yeah…”

 

**It won’t last…**

 

Sans ignores the dark thought as he hugged his brother tighter. He will make it last.

 

After their moment the brothers move their food and Sans brought his telescope with a flick of his magic as they headed up on the roof where he build a terrace for them to use their telescope to stargaze. The light pollution of their town isn’t so bad, they can still see the stars as clear as day so it is the perfect time to begin their sights. He showed Papyrus the moon, he pointed them which on is the Big Dipper, the Orion's Belt, and the rest of the constellation while telling him some interesting facts and told him some stories regarding their creation.

 

Papyrus always asked a lot of questions regarding his stories, which is fine for Sans, he knows that his brother is smart and can get what he’s saying. It was an interesting night for both of the brothers. His brother enjoyed their time outside as they munch on their spaghetti, which Sans has to admit his cooking really does improved, and sat in comfortable silence.

 

The moon was brightly glowing, the stars are twinkling and winking at them and the cool night breeze brings chills to their bones, all in all it was a beautiful night. They can hear other monsters talking and walking around the neighborhood which they ignore them. The noises has become background music for them which strangely fitting and comforting to hear.  

 

Sans reached for Papyrus’s boney hand and held his hand in his own as they lay down together and watch the stars.  

 

A stray thought managed to worm its way.

 

_this feels like a date…_

**UNDERTALE**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: That’s the end of chapter 2. Hopefully you like it XD I tried my best to make it in character as possible. In regards to chapter 1, it might be or might not be an alternate timeline, like I said it is a sneak peek on what’s going to happen in the next following future chapters. So, the least I can do is to give you all a heads up ;)


	3. Work, work, work and LOOK MORE WORK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "gotta have something to do while waiting for the inevitable"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: sorry if there's anything I've might missed such as wrong grammars or misspelled spelling. i believe its been awhile, so here's the third chapter :D

 

It’s a beautiful day outside,

birds are singing, flowers are blooming…

On days like these, skeletons like him should…

 

“SANS! WAKE UP! YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!”

 

Welp, so much for sleeping in.

 

“AND DON’T YOU DARE FALL BACK ASLEEP, BROTHER! DID YOU FORGET THAT TODAY’S IS THE DAY THAT YOU’RE GOING TO FIND A JOB?”

 

_Stomp..._

 

_Stomp..._

 

_Stomp..._

 

He could hear his brother footsteps running up the stairs, and they were getting louder by the minute. Sans sighed as he sat up straight knowing that he can’t go back to sleep now. Suddenly, Papyrus burst opened the door calling out his brother’s name.

 

Sans did a double take noticing his brother’s clothes. Are they suppose to be work clothes? What kind of work clothes that consists of a white robe with a black belt wrap around his boney waist…?

 

What?

 

“papyrus... bro? what are you wearing?” Sans reached out for him so Papyrus walked closer, strutting proudly. Sans immediately grab his brother’s clothes, untying the belt just to see if his suspicions were correct.

 

His brother is not wearing anything underneath.

 

“DO YOU LIKE IT BROTHER? SENSEI RYU GAVE UNDYNE AND ME THESE UNIFORMS. THEY’RE CALLED KARATEGI! WE WERE GOING TO TRAIN WITH SENSEI TODAY AT AROUND 10 AM AND THAT HE’S WILLING ENOUGH TO TEACH US ABOUT HIS FIGHTING SKILLS. OHHH I AM SO EXCITED TO LEARN A NEW MOVE!”

 

“you wanted to learn karate, paps?” Sans immediately tied the belt real tight, covering those beautiful bones from his sight. “is this supposedly normal to wear nothing underneath?”

 

If that human try anything funny with his brother…

 

Sans left eye glowed furiously. Papyrus immediately wrapped his arms around his brother, carrying him like he would to a child and taking him down the stairs. This startled Sans from his dark thoughts, quickly he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

 

“easy there buddy! give a little warning next time, why don't ’cha?”

 

“OH, BROTHER IT IS CUSTOMARY FOR NEW STUDENTS TO WEAR THIS UNIFORM IN HONOR OF SENSEI’S TRADITION. I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE AS WELL, UNDYNE IS WEARING A SIMILAR ATTIRE.” Papyrus smiled at his brother with a jolly tone as he set him down gently. “SO, DON’T YOU WORRY A THING BROTHER!”

 

“alright if you say so, but if anything happens call me okay?” Sans used his fork to scoped up the spaghetti that his brother made for him. “and, uh, can you do me a favour, bro? can you wear at least a white undershirt under that garb? it will help me a lot, ya’ know?”

 

Papyrus placed his boney hands on his hips, staring at him with affection.

 

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, IF IT PLEASES YOU AS TO NOT WORRY TOO MUCH, THEN I’LL WEAR A SHIRT UNDERNEATH MY ROBE.”

 

“thanks, bro. you made a skelly belly happy.” Sans watched his brother turned around and huffed at that little joke (jeeze his puns aren’t in top shape today) as he went up the stairs to his room.

 

Sans thought about what he’s going to do today. He’s going to try and look for some more jobs. It's kind of lonely at home when your brother is working at the Gym full time and since he’d already finished setting up his lab he has a lot of spare time on his hands now. But that doesn’t mean he’s unemployed, nah, he’s not, he has a job as a comedian at MTT Entertainment, but he won’t be called until Friday 7 pm. So, in those four days he got nothing to do to fill up the time. This is why he decided to branch out and look for something to occupy his time instead of dwelling into his more darker thoughts too much.

 

Even though he had that project waiting for him under that sheet where he placed it inside his lab, he needed a bit more time to adjust his life up here at the surface and plus he lacked the proper equipment to completely work on it. After all, if his brother is spending his time learning as much as he can about the human world, then why not he enjoy his brief freedom as well?

 

Despite those busy days where Papyrus is too caught up with his new life and job that doesn’t mean he forgot his brother, nope, no sirree! It doesn’t mean Papyrus and him aren’t spending any more time with each other, no it’s not like that. It’s just that, the two skeleton brothers are slowly adjusting their life Aboveground and there’s a lot to do before they’re fully settled down. Maybe, in about another month or so, everything will finally be calm.

 

Also, Papyrus is really good at managing his time with him and his job but sometimes when Papyrus is really gone for a long time, and he knows he’s training a lot with Undyne, it gets pretty lonely in the house.

 

He could have spend a lot of his time with Toriel, but he doesn’t want to interfere with the King for a while and besides she’s busy with her school and raising Frisk he doesn’t want to add another extra plate on her paws. Whatever sparked that he had for Toriel was now gone. He realized that what he had for her was nothing but some sort of companionship, a kindred spirit, were two lonely people come together and bond over silly puns just to keep their darkness at bay. He wanted to give Toriel and the King some time to get in touch and talk things about what happened in the past, cos’ he knows that they needed the closure.

 

So, spending time with Toriel is out. What about the human, Frisk? Nahhhh… He’s not in the mood to get close to them, knowing that his trust towards the kid is little at best but that doesn’t mean he’s ignoring them, he’s not that completely heartless. He just needed time to get used to the idea of Frisk not going to reset anytime soon.

 

However, he did spend his time with Grillby, but he doesn’t want to bother the ol’ elemental monster with his troubles too much. He got a restobar to watch over and a kid to look after, after all. Alphys was a good choice to hang out for awhile, especially when they talk about their science stuff, but seeing her reminded him of the things that he’d lost. Even though he tried to move on and get passed it, it still doesn’t erase the fact that Alphy’s doesn’t remember their old co-workers when he was working as the assistant for the Royal Scientist.

 

So, it kinda stings.

 

“BROTHER! I HAVE DONE AS YOU REQUEST, HAVE YOU FINISHED EATING YOUR SPAGHETTI?” Papyrus came down wearing an orange undershirt underneath his outfit. Sans looked down at the half eaten spaghetti.

 

“eh, yeah? guess im not that really hungry. maybe i’ll eat it when i get back from the interview.” Sans didn’t think that being alone and away from his brother affected him so much. He knows that it's just a temporary thing, so he’s not going to take it to heart (or lack of therefore).

 

But… there’s this one issue that he’d needs time to think it over without his bro to worry over.

 

“ALRIGHT, SANS.” Papyrus looked concern for a bit before he smiles again at him. “THEN I’LL JUST PUT IT AWAY AND HEAT IT UP FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK.”

 

Sans pushed his seat back to grab his favorite blue jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. He wore his jacket and then he waited for Papyrus to finished placing the remaining food inside the fridge before opening the door and walk out from their home together to begin their day.

 

Walking side by side, the two skeleton brothers smiled and waved at their neighbors as their day begins anew. Sans glanced up to see his brother beaming at the random monster and said his good mornings. He saw how the soft morning light beams making him glow, like an angel descent upon mankind and monsterkind. Papyrus maybe be a bit ignorant at some bits but he’s no complete fool, still though, his brother looked pretty angelic right now.

 

Sans blushed deeply, realizing his thoughts went towards to a more unbrotherly way. This is another issue that he has to deal with. His unrequited love for his brother. He internally cringed when he realized that his feelings for his brother continuous to grow stronger and stronger. He doesn’t realize where is this all coming from but there’s no stopping it now. All he had to do is just accept that he is in love with his brother and keep moving on.

 

If you're thinking if he should confess, there’s no way in hell he’s going to do it.  He is not going to subject his younger brother to this depravity, his brother deserve something more than his sickly version of his love. It is better to suffer in silence than to force his brother into this. He knows it's not right, it is completely incest and he refused to let Papyrus know about his feelings for him.

 

He is happily contented to be his brother, no more or less. No matter how his SOUL throbs to be closer, he will deny this knowing Papyrus happiness is much more important than his own.

 

So, he’s not going to put any more moves on his own brother.

 

Papyrus and Sans reached to the intersection where they’re going to split up. Papyrus bends down and brought his brother into a bone crushing hug, clacking his teeth on Sans’ head and said his goodbyes. Sans rubbed his skull feeling embarrassed at the same time happy for that kiss.

 

He watched at his brother go, waving for him until he lost sight of him. Sans took a deep breath and exhaled right through his teeth. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he slide right through a conveniently placed lamp post and took a shortcut to his desired destination.

 

**Undertale**

 

Sans was walking leisurely towards the Main Gate when he spotted Greater Dog manning the post. He waved at Greater Dog, who bounded at him and started licking his skull face unexpectedly with his long tongue. Sans lightly laugh at Greater Dog’s affection and trust, feeling warmth to see his fellow sentry (they’re no longer sentries though, so ex-sentries?) happy, as he petted him.

 

“hey, bud, i’m just going to the human world and grab myself a job. you know the town doesn’t need sentries anymore not when we have you guys to watch over us, so i need to find myself another alternative to earn some dough.” Sans explained as he scratches Greater Dog’s ear. “after all, i gotta pay the bills and buy paps more cookbook for him to learn.”

 

Greater Dog cocks his head to the side, curious, before he stood to his full height and went towards the controls, which is function by barking commands so that dangerous humans won’t try and override the system. Asgore may have been a bit hopeful and too optimistic but Undyne isn’t. She made sure that her people is safe, even though she’s retired now that doesn’t mean her duty to her people and to her king is. Sans had to admire her dedication. After all, she was the Royal Guard, and she understood the risk and the danger if here people were left unprotected so precautions were necessary.

 

The shield was made by Alpyhs design but the idea itself in having a build-in forcefield is all on Undyne. The Aquatic Monster can be smart too if she wanted to be (or she was totally influenced by anime, possibly… most likely.) when she knows her people’s lives depends on her strategic planning and rely on her protection in keeping them safe.

 

Sans was there when Asgore reluctantly agreed to the security, he was aware of mankind's dislike for monsters and remembering the day the humans took his children, will always be a constant reminder that not all humans are like Frisk. He may be optimistic but he was no longer naive and blinded by their destructive and violent nature.

 

The Green Shield shimmered and rippled, like skipping stones on a pond, as the shield opens a small gaping hole for Sans to walkthrough.

 

“will be back before nightfall, buddy.” Sans was already at the other side of the shield as it close itself in a blink. Greater Dog just barked happily at him, tail wagging as he watch Sans took one of his shortcuts between the tall trees and teleported out of sight.

 

He’d been considering in getting a job. The jobs at Home III were not a lot, unlike before. In those between days were all the jobs are opened Sans was busy and thanks to that distraction monsters were already filling up the remaining post. He was lucky that he managed to grab a post at the Entertainment venue as a comedian, but it’s only one job. He needed more than just one job to keep him busy. So he decided to venture out and try working with the humans. There a few reasons as to why he was interested in working under them.

 

One; he needed the money, and why not work under the source that produces said paper money?

 

Two; he needed to learn as much as he can about human interaction and social cues, know thy enemy and keep them close as they say, because obviously, this generation is different from the last time he remembered.

 

And three; he’s the kingdom’s avenging protector and not only he’s a Boss Monster but he was also the Judge. Keeping an eye on the humans and observing them and their LOVE is his job. Undyne is not the only one who’s suspicious after all.

 

If everything went wrong, then he’ll be there cleaning the mess up like always.

 

Sans walked out from the alleyway that he appeared via his shortcuts with confident steps and started his journey to find a job. Humans were startled to find a small blue-hooded skeleton that appeared out of nowhere, walking among themselves with a permanent grin on his skull face. Some adults were unnerved by the sight but there are some teenagers who stared at him with awe in their faces.

 

Heh. Kids these days.

 

He waves cheerfully at all of them, and the people who were caught staring averted their eyes while some waved at him, enthusiastically. Sans continue his trek eyeing some of the wanted post. He shoved his boney hands in his pocket to pluck out the list of help wanted advertisements that he found on the Internet. He jolted down a few of their address and their available job position that he liked to consider working, so that he would remember where it was before he left home.

 

He only listed four jobs here. The first job that he’s interested in is at McDonalds and they only have one vacant spot; they needed an extra cashier. The second job is at someone's coffee shop. They needed a barista, the third is at someone’s fancy restaurant and this one needed a dishwasher boy. The last one, he applied as a scientist/mechanic at Stark Industries.

 

The last one is different. He wasn’t interested in earning money by working under some big hot shot’s company, no, he’s interested in something big. He wanted to become a scientist again. He wanted to go back and learn more about the humans version of their science, perhaps the answers he’d been looking for might be in the hands of man and not monsters, maybe the missing ingredient might be there, waiting for him to find it and plus, the position of being a scientist at Home III was already filled out so the next best thing he had to do is go to the most well-known and the most influential industries in the human world.

 

The location of Stark Industries is at the big city since there’s not one here in Gardenville. He has to travel further away just to attend his job interview. According to the information that he acquired (thanks google), the mother company is originally located at America, and he was told by one of the human scientist, that was working with Alphys, Starks Industries owns many high advance gadgets and technology that go beyond massive weaponry and self-sustaining light source. A crowning achievement for a human. Not only the creations that Stark had made can bring the end of all monsterkind, but it can also help him in his quest in freeing his dad from the void.

 

It is his only hope and his last shot in saving him.

 

Of course, it wasn’t his plan to work at a bigger company. His aim is to find another opportunity where he can build a door that will open the void. But since the True Lab is now gone and abandon at Mt. Ebott, he needed a bigger lab. His own lab was lacking with advance equipment and he’s only shot to get better access to the advanced tech were already closed out on him at the Science Department, since he was late to apply the position. The only high-tech equipments that were available is at Stark Industries.

 

So, he’s going to grab that opportunity before it's too late.

 

Sans first stop was to secure the position at McDonald's were he had the pleasure in meeting a middle-aged woman as his manager, who, luckily, shared his love for terrible puns, followed by the Anime Cat Cafe, a coffee shop for all anime fans and cosplayers that gathered around and meet to express their common love for anime. It was owned by a kind but a bit shy young woman. Surely, Alphys would love to come here, he should tell her about that place when he got the time because this is heaven for her. The next stop was at the fancy restaurant where he met his snotty boss. He was worried he didn’t get the job but since they were really desperate in having a dishwasher boy that can tolerate Luie’s, who is the chef, bad tempered personality, they are willing enough to accept anyone, even if that anyone turns out to be a skeleton.

 

Surprisingly, Luie finds Sans presence calming. Instantly, after one meeting Luie has grown to like Sans and Sans himself has grown to like the giant italian chef. He may look grumpy and mean on the outside, but he’s actually a softie. Sans found out that Luie spends his time feeding 4 hungry kittens that were behind the restaurant with whatever remaining scarps that he managed to collect from the meals and gave it to them in secret.

 

He told Sans he wished to adopt them but cannot because his daughter was allergic to animal fur.

 

All in all, Sans finds his day was a success. There were ups and downs at first but eventually he managed to secure three jobs in one day. His working schedule will be a bit difficult to adjust but as long as he time manage himself he won’t be late or get overworked.

 

“…”

 

Sans scoffed, he knows himself way better than anyone, besides his brother, but at some point in the near future these jobs are going to be overwhelming for him just like when he was working as a sentry in four different post but it is the sacrifice that he’s willing to take if he’s going to make his brother happy.

 

After all that, his next plan is to find a ride to the big city. Sans was rubbing his chin, thinking to himself. Naturally he can teleport his way but the problem is he doesn’t know where it could be. He decided to take the cab and have some human to point it out for him. Hopefully he won’t have to encounter a rude human. So far, all the humans that he’d interacted with were kind and polite, and some are friendly and shy. Maybe he will encounter a human who is kind enough to help him.

 

Sans raised his hand and hail a cab. The cabs suddenly by passes him, startling him at the speed they were in. Sans felt liked he was ignored somehow but he can’t be too sure. He tried another cab but still the same result, he was definitely ignored. Now, he’s seen everything. This is no mistake, they were actually avoiding him. Sans frowned, clearly put off, he needed to find another ride before his 3 o’clock interview.

 

He spotted another cab that is heading his way, and the way it's going the driver is clearly going to bypass him for sure. Sans left eye glowed briefly and teleported himself inside the cab. The driver suddenly stomp the brakes, shrieking in shock and terror as he found himself sitting next to a skeleton.

 

“hey, buddy. it's rude to ignore a potential customer.” Since the window pane was rolled down, Sans leaned his side on the door with his elbow propped casually on top of it, as he faced the driver. “i have money, ya’ know? and all you have gotta do is just take me to this address.”

 

Sans showed the driver the address to Stark Industries. The shaking human looked pale but he obediently glanced at the paper that is stained with ketchup to look at the address.

 

“so, that you don’t get to have a bad time.” the driver looked up suddenly at his low, but echo-y voice. He opened and closed his mouth, gaping in terror as he stared face to face with a menacing skull that has empty voids for eyes staring right back at him.

 

For a minute, it felt like he was meeting death for the first time.

 

**Undertale**

 

Sans paid the driver as he stepped out from the cab. He watched as the human speed his way out of here yelling insults at him, clearly traumatized by sitting for the past thirty minutes with a Skeleton Monster. Sans laughed to himself, obviously enjoying the human’s petty fear. He turned away and stared right up at the tall tower, amazed.

 

The Stark Tower is a bit intimidating but not as awesome as the original Stark Tower back at America. Sans had seen pictures of it when he was researching more about Stark’s company, and he was surely impress by all the pretty cool stuffs that he owns. But how different is the Ireland version of Stark Tower is?

 

Sans is going to find out.

 

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the glass sliding door when he suddenly spotted his own reflection. Wait! No wonder he forgot something. He glanced down at his outfit as he realized that he is not wearing the proper attire. Stark Tower is a prestigious company and he needed to make a good impression if he wanted to get in and get the job.

 

Sans panicked for a minute. He checked the time and he only got 10 minutes left. Quickly, he activates his magic, his left eye glowed bright cyan blue as he teleported out of the area and appeared in his room. He opened his closet, grab his emergency clothes just for this special occasion, and hurriedly wear them and teleported himself back to Stark Tower.

 

He tied his blue tie properly, tucked his white undershirt and smoothen his coat before walking confidently inside the building.

 

Immediately all the humans stop. Sans paused momentarily at their intense stare but he shrugged them off and just continue his trek. He did not waver when a scientist suddenly look at him with interest. A guard was following him close by, clearly afraid and uncertain but he didn’t come any nearer as he stayed at a certain distance, tensed and ready to pull out his gun.

 

The receptionist was stunned to find a small skeleton talking to her, asking for his appointment. She heard about the Underground Monsters living at the small town that is far away from this city. She thought it was a hoax at first when her boyfriend introduce to her to a video of monsters building a community or just simple poor animation that somehow looked real. The receptionist didn't think much of it until she found proof staring at her straight in the eye with his glowing white pupils.

 

“heya, i’m sans, sans the skeleton. i just send you a notice along with my resume yesterday so that i can get the job, as a working scientist. i was scheduled to have a 3 o’clock appointment so…” After staring at each other for three minutes, Sans realized that this human was in shock.

 

He raised his frontal ridge, reminiscing a human raising an eyebrow. Seeing that the human is dumbly looking at him, as if his very existence was impossible to believe, seemed comical at best. He’s tempted to crack a joke, but he’s really not in the mood for it right now and if this keeps up he’s going to run late for his scheduled appointment.

 

“ah, hey lady, can you, uhm, tell me where can i find a human name,” Sans quickly glance at his notes. “pepper potts? i have a 3 o’clock interview with her.”

 

Sans reminded her.

 

Still no reaction. Then the weird thing happened. The receptionist reach out and poke him on the forehead unexpectedly. Sans jumped at the contact causing the human to flinch back, as if burned. Then the human blushed beet red, embarrassed by her actions.

 

“Oh my god!” She whispered, completely amazed as she stared at her fingertips remembering how it felt. It was real bone. It was an actual human skull.

 

“heh, i’m surprised that you decided to make the first move but the least you can do is buy me a drink if you want to get boned, kid.” Sans winked at the human, despite the fact he was feeling awkward himself.

 

The receptionist snapped herself immediately when she heard him make a pun, suddenly feeling stupid for acting like that and how unprofessional she was. She regained her composure and try to put on a fake smile.

 

“My apologies, sir-?”

 

“just sans, and it’s fine lady.”

 

“Ah, yes Mr. Sans, my apologise for my behavior it won’t happen again. And, um, regarding the interview, Ms Potts will be available soon just head towards that door and wait for her to call you. I’ll informed her that you’ve arrived for you appointment.” the receptionist watched him leave after he thanked her. She rubbed her head, feeling pretty out of it. She did received his resume and her first impression when she read it was ridiculous. She assumed someone was trolling her but seeing him right in front of her, where she actually touched him (even though she felt horribly embarrassed for that), and having a conversation with a skeleton clearly broke the idea that this is a joke. That was actually a small skeleton. The stories about Underground Monsters living along side with Gardenville were true.

 

Jesus, she’s so going to tell her boyfriend about this. He wouldn’t believe her at first but, damn, that was an odd experience.

 

**Undertale**

 

Sans fidgeted nervously, as he glanced around him. He walked towards the very large glass window and looked outside. He could see many buildings towering around like sharp knife blades, dull and lifeless but also powerful-in a corporate way. He glanced down to see people walking around in different directions. They looked like ants. Maybe the boss gets a kick out of it by feeling high and mighty. They are busy people, aren’t they? Everyone’s busy.

 

So, does the Monsters. He doesn’t mind if everybody is busy. He knows that freedom Aboveground is what they’ve been hoping and dreaming about for so long, centuries even.

 

His brother, his friends… they’re all so happy to have their dreams coming true.

 

But to him though, he will never be truly happy nor satisfied. He will forever carry the burden of remembering every reset, and the memories of different timelines. He will forever be paranoid, nervous and anxious, thinking that one day, the kid will grow bored and start resetting. Everything they’ve built, everything they’ve worked so hard… gone…

 

...And it all depends on one child’s mood...

 

… and there’s nothing he could do about it.

 

Maybe that is why he’s feeling listless today. He will never stop looking behind his back, worried the kid will backstab him. He will never get over his trauma.

 

The pain that he’d gone through, it will never go away, not now, not ever… but he was happy though. That everyone has forgotten about everything, even his brother. At least, there are some small mercies for this. Even though for him, it is a curse. But he doesn’t wish anything ill-will to his friends. He doesn’t want his own brother to share this burden.

 

It’s okay if he’s going to hold the heavy burden on his shoulders forever in order to see his brother happy and full of life, that his suffering is the price he’s going to take to see that smile on his face. It may kill him someday, but as long as he’s with his family and friends, then he’ll stay determined.

 

“Hello, Mr. Sans?” A woman with strawberry blond hair opened the big doors. She wore a white business attire and black high heels, her hair is tied in a tight bun and her makeup is light and soothing. She doesn’t look mean, Sans observed her.

 

Is she the boss?

 

“uh, yeah, i’m here!” Sans turned around immediately, greeting her with a small wave.

 

Pepper Potts did a double take, clearly stunned to see a small skeleton in a suite, smiling at him with his permanent grin.

 

“Oh!” Pepper blinked rapidly. “Oh my…!”

 

“eh, heh… surprise? ah, yeah… didn’t expect a skeleton applying for a job, huh?” Sans lowered his hand down, then he rubbed at the back of his head, feeling nervous. “does this mean i am not qualified for the job? am i going to exit myself, stage right?”

 

“Ah! No! I’m sorry for being rude! Don’t go…” Pepper looked ashamed at her reaction. “Please, come in and let’s begin the interview.”

 

“really? even though i’m not human?” Sans looked uncertain but he slowly approached the tall human. Pepper smiled warmly at her, her kind eyes soften at the little skeleton.

 

“I’ve heard the news, that a month ago Monsters suddenly appeared from the mountains and integrated themselves with the people of Gardenville. I’ve watched the reports and talked a few people at Gardenville, especially the Mayor,  and what I’ve heard were all positive things about you and your people. You are popular topic the world ever talks about, you know? Your existence is what caught every bodies attention.” Pepper looked down at the skeleton who looked up at her with a curious look. “Is it true… that monster’s are made out of love, compassion and hope?”

 

Sans nodded, and after a beat of silence his voice spoke.

 

“so, you’re not afraid of me?” Sans felt anxious but he went inside her office anyway.

 

“You’ve been polite. I’m the done who’s been rude and out of the line.” Pepper’s soothing voice made him relaxed. “And of course I am not afraid of you. Like I said, I’ve seen what your people been doing and I learn a lot from your kind. According to the Mayor and your king, you wish to live in our world in peace and you and your people desire no harm against mankind, and I believe that. For the past month, all of you Monsters did is enjoy life on earth and become friends with the rest of humankind. So, why would I throw away an opportunity likes this for a Monster like you who's only been looking for an honest job? Why would I reject someone without giving them an interview? Why not give them the chance for them to speak for what they came for or is it just because they’re not human and so they’re not deserving?

 

Sans was clearly stunned. He was glad he’s meeting a kind, young woman who’s willing enough to give him a chance, despite him being a Monster.

 

“And, if you know who I am, then you already know about the Avengers? Especially, the owner of said company who is currently a part of the Avengers Initiative…” Pepper headed towards her seat and gesture Sans to sit down on the chair situated in front of her table.

 

“I’ve heard about the Avengers, vaguely, but I know that Tony Stark is Ironman.” Sans left eye flashed for a split second, and before Pepper can react, thinking she misjudged him so soon, Sans appeared sitting on the leather chair by teleporting from the short distance between the door and her table.

 

“Err…” Pepper looked taken aback by the magic display. “Yes, as you know. I’ve been kidnapped a lot, and I know what a _real_ monster looks like, and you're not one of them.”

 

“awh, jeez, lady… thanks for giving me a chance.” Sans looked happy and relieved that he didn’t blew this one out.

 

“Now, let’s begin the interview, shall we?”

 

**Undertale**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comments so I would know what you guys think :)


	4. What Does Papyrus Thinks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to become a HERO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry if it is short, and also watch out for grammars and misspelling. Hopefully I managed to minimize them.

Papyrus came back from his training with Undyne and their sensei, feeling good and pumped. He noticed that the house seemed empty and dark so he turned all the lights on and started working on cleaning the house, since their home is in need of a cleaning. He tisked when he realized that his brother’s sock is still laying on the living room floor. He’s so going to tell his brother about picking that sock up one day. Even though they’ve move to the Surface his brother still had that habit in dropping one specific sock on the floor.

 

After cleaning the living room, he went and cleaned the kitchen. He noticed the stray plates that he didn’t clean up before he left for work so he decided to start his way there. He cleaned the counter, the utensils, the table, the pots and pans until the leftover food and messy grease were all removed. Once he finished inspecting the kitchen he immediately went to his room to change. He grabbed a white t-shirt with the word Best Bro Ever written on it along with his blue jogging pants. He immediately wear them and placed his work clothes on the basket for washing.

 

He decided to clean up his brother’s room, knowing him it would be a pigsty by now. Papyrus left his room and went down the stairs to grab some cleaning supplies. Once he got a broom and a dustpan on hand he immediately made his way to Sans’s room. When he opened the room a look of disgust worm its way on his face.

 

He could see Sans sock collection is starting to form a small mountain at the corner and his blanket is all bunch up into a giant ball. He could detect some ketchup stains on it and at the side of his bed is all of his unclean clothes. Papyrus realized that it's going to take a lot of cleaning to do then just using a broom and a dustpan.

 

When he finished cleaning his brother’s room, arranging his clothes, and dumping the dirty laundry on the basket that he brought it with him, Papyrus next step is to start making dinner. He stretched his spine, feeling the bones cracked from bending a lot. He winced slightly at the sound as he rubbed his back soothingly. After this, he decided to make new spaghetti for his brother. He knows that the morning spaghetti ain’t going to be good by now for the hours that has been left stored inside their fridge, its flavor already fade into something bland.

 

His brother deserve something delicious and not some mediocre spaghetti.

 

Papyrus calmly walked out from his brother’s room and head towards the stairs. He enters the kitchen preparing all the ingredients and placed them on the counter. He begins his cooking.

He stirred the pot carefully and diligently. He took out the wooden spoon and taste test the string of noodles. He hummed, tapping his teeth together in thought. Just about right, the Great Papyrus thought to himself. A bit more and the spaghetti is ready, Papyrus took out a bit of spice and herbs from the pantry and set them down. He turned to his side to check the sauce and the meatballs. They are all good and warm, the temperature ain’t too bad so he won’t be worrying about burning them into black charcoal bits.

 

Papyrus next step is to set the table. He grabbed two plates and two forks from the cabinet and placed them on their clean dinning table. He checked the the fridge to see if there’s any more juice, which there is, as he plucked it from its place and placed it on the center of their table.

 

He hummed to himself as he checked the noodles, seeing that it looks pretty good, he turned off the stove before grabbing a plate that he prepared for scooping. He scooped a good amount of spaghetti and gently place them on the plate. He rushed to checked the sauce, seeing that it’s in good condition so he turned off the other dial and grab a good amount of sauce and dipped them on top of his pasta. He added the spice and herbs to bring more flavor and viola! Perfection!

 

All those cooking lessons had been worth it. He can’t wait for Sans to try out his new recipe. Papyrus had learned from his lessons that adding a bit of spice and herbs will bring out the best onto the pasta and he can’t wait to try them himself. He quickly checked at the time and realized that it’s almost 5 pm and his lazybones of a brother has still not arrived yet.

Papyrus pouted a bit, well at least tried to since he doesn’t have any lips to complete the act, as he glanced at the window trying to see if he can catch a glimpse of his older brother. Seeing no silhouetted anywhere on sight he decided it's best to wait 20 mins for him before calling on his phone.

 

Papyrus always wondered about his brother. Sometimes he knows him, sometimes he doesn’t and one of those days that he doesn’t know him was the most worrying and perplexing part of it all. Why? Well, it is because the Great Papyrus was worried for his brother’s elusive nature. His brother may not realize it but he knows when his brother isn’t happy. He knows when he grins his teeth doesn’t reached his eyes and he does that every time. It felt like his brother is keeping him a secret. And he hates it when his brother keeps secrets from him. They’re brothers! They should tell each other stuff, especially if there’s something heavy weighted on their chests. They should tell each other if there’s something important that they have to say. It kind of hurt to know that his brother doesn’t trust him enough to share secrets with him.

 

Papyrus shook his head.

 

No, he shouldn’t force it. If his brother doesn’t wish to talk then he will be patient and wait for him to make the first move. Papyrus nodded to himself as he walked towards their couch and sat on it. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flipped it on. All of a sudden a huge explosion erupted in the middle of the living room. Papyrus immediately winced at the high volume as he immediately lowers down the volume by pressing the minus button.

 

Startled at the sudden loud sounds that is coming from his television, Papyrus inched forward on his seat, looking at the screen as he watched with horror and amazement. He saw a giant green hulking beast smashing his fits (for surely that giant looks male) and roars in anger. Giant centipede like creatures stand no chance against the beast as it was grabbed by meaty hands and was ripped into two pieces. Blood and guts sprayed every way making Papyrus face turned green, feeling sick from the gore.

 

Sans wouldn’t approved of him watching such violence but he couldn’t stop watching as more humans running for their lives from what looks like to be an invasion.

 

“We’re here at New York City, Live, as the Avengers are trying to stop at what it appears to be an invasion from Giant Insects that suddenly sprout out from the ground below.” Said the newscaster as she ducks from a stray piece of meat that was coming from the carcass that the giant green monster had dumped on a random road. “We cannot determine on what caused this take over but as long as the Avengers are there to stop this then everything will be safe.”

 

“A take over? What’s a New York City?” Papyrus talked to himself as he watched as the humans were lead by another human wearing a blue battle armor. All of a sudden, the camera shifted to view up at the sky and what he saw astounds him. Since when humans could fly?! Papyrus couldn’t believe it, but there he was, a crimson and gold armoured human was flying and shooting magic out of his hands. Papyrus can tell that this human is masculine since the details of his armour proves his theory.

Impressed, Papyrus was completely starstruck at the sight before him. The hulking beast was still screaming as he jumped higher than it was humanly possible and tackles at the largest centipede monster that was terrorizing at some random tower. He wanted to know more about this “Avengers.”

 

He watched the news for the past 15 minutes, feeling fearful, excitement and triumph all in one, seeing them in battle made him feel the passion that he thought was gone. It was glorious to see these heroes protecting the innocent and vulnerable people from dangerous situation such as this! Who would have thought that the Aboveground had this type of occurrence?

 

Back on the news the heroes finally vanquish the evil doers and save the city from destructions. The people were cheering as the Avengers moved to helped the people who were injured. The giant hulking beast was carrying large pillars that were once apart of the building, freeing the other humans that were trapped underneath.

 

In the end the heroes saved the day, and it all thanks to the Avengers.

Papyrus was spellbound. He couldn’t believe what he just saw. His dreams in becoming apart of the Royal Guard maybe gone but his desire to help others, both humans and monsters, haven’t, and lucky for him there is another way to acquire it.

 

He had been feeling lost for the past few months now, since they arrive to the Surface Papyrus had been finding different alternatives to find his true calling. His first thought that joining the Royal Guard was his dream but since everything change, there was no need for Royal Guards and Sentries to protect the Kingdom when they’re all living together with the humans, Papyrus was disappointed and sad.

 

He doesn’t know what to do with himself. All his life he’d been training to become the Perfect Royal Guard, and knowing that it is no longer possible he has to find something else to do. It is a good thing that Undyne snatched him and give him a place as his co-partner at her Gym. But he knew that it’s not enough. Oh, don’t get him wrong helping other monsters and humans with their training is exciting but, he knows that it’s not his true purpose.

 

“However…” Papyrus murmured to himself as he observed the heroes waved at their audience and were surrounded by swarming reporters.

 

Papyrus has found a new goal now and that goal is to join the Avengers!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GENIUS! There is a way for him to still assist other people by becoming a HERO! He knows one of the reasons why he wanted to join the Royal Guard in the first place is to make friends but there is a big part of him that knows deep down, that the most important reasons of them all was to help people as much as he can and make them happy.

 

_... and make his brother proud._

 

Papyrus was filled with determination, as he clenched his phalanges into fist and stars suddenly appearing, twinkling, in his eye sockets, realizing what he had to do in order to accomplish such a goal. He needed to go to their place, this _New York_ _City_ in order to join the Avengers and prove to them that he is worthy to join their herohood!

 

But he must talk these things with his brother first. He considers carefully of the things that he has to do in order to go to New York, but then he remembered that his brother is trying to apply a job and he shouldn’t rushed and ruined his brother’s efforts in contributing his skills to the society. Maybe someday, but at this moment it is not the right time to fly off to New York when there’s a lot of things to do here in their new home.

 

Papyrus decided that he should wait things out first, he has to consider his brother after all.

 

The door was opened, startling Papyrus from his thoughts. He immediately stood up, greeting his brother with a good cheer until he saw the state that he was in.

 

Sans waved at him as he closed the door with his foot. He plucked his suit jacket and hang it on the coat rack. Papyrus couldn’t believe it. He was frozen in place as he watched his brother unbuttoned his cuffs, rolled them up till it reached to his elbow bone. Then he untied his light blue tie, loosen it up just a bit, as Sans breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

His brother was wearing a formal attire.

 

“hey, pap.” Sans approached him with a loose grin on his face. “how’s your day?”

 

Papyrus couldn’t comprehend. He didn't hear his brother’s inquiry as he look at him in a once over. His brother was wearing something nice that wasn’t his usual attire. He felt something in his SOUL. He couldn’t understand it, but his SOUL gave out a little quiver that made him feel funny. It’s like having a stroke, which is impossible knowing that he’s a skeleton monster, but the description from the books that Sans owns said other ways.

 

“pap?” Concern, Sans tugged his brother’s arm. Papyrus shooked his head feverently, blushing warmly, he suddenly felt confused. Why? Why does he feel so embarrassed all of a sudden? It’s just his brother wearing such dashing suite, he shouldn’t feel like this, whatever this is, he should be happy and proud that Sans had taken the time to dressed up for his interview.

 

Strangely though, he never seen his brother wearing that outfit when they left together.

 

Oh dear, his brother is looking pretty worried right now if he is not going to say anything right this instant.

 

“ERR... BROTHER! WELCOME HOME!” Papyrus startled his brother as he gave him a huge bone-crushing hug (not really bone-crushing, for that would kill his brother instantly), burying his orange face into his brother’s dress clothes, were his collarbone lay hidden inside the material, briefly smelling him, taking note of his brother’s scent which consists of ketchup, a hint of snow, which Papyrus was reminded of their old home back at Snowdin, and a huge amount of ozone, where he associate it whenever his brother decided to take one of his ‘shortcuts.’

 

“WHEN DID YOU CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES BROTHER? I’VE NEVER NOTICED YOU WEARING THIS WHEN WE LEFT TOGETHER!”

 

“aw... jeez, ahaha i guess i decided to make an effort in my interview.” Sans rubbed his hands on his brother’s back, feeling the clothes that his brother wore. These are new, he must have bought them at the mall. Sans mused to himself, wondering what made Papyrus get all flustered about.

 

“IS IT AN IMPORTANT JOB?” Papyrus set his brother down, curious. For now, he’s going to push that weird feeling aside. His brother needed his attention and he is happy to hear his day.

 

“yeah, i decided to get the job as a scientist, again and among other things.” Sans rubbed his head, feeling uncertain all of a sudden. He stopped being a scientist when everything went to hell, he wasn’t sure if his brother remembered his old job as an assistant to the Royal Scientist but he was hoping this might help his brother in remembering of their time back at the Capitol. Maybe someday, he’s going to broach the subject about their father but not today, he has to take it slow unless he’s going to overwhelmed his own brother if he decided to drop the bomb on him. Having himself as a part of a scientist might be a good start.

 

Babybones steps, take a few babybones steps.

 

“OH! I AM SO GLAD BROTHER! I AM PROUD THAT YOU’RE BACK IN BECOMING A SCIENTIST AGAIN!” Papyrus clasped his hands together, excited. “WE SHOULD EAT OUR DINNER NOW AND THEN CELEBRATE!”

 

“wait, what?” Sans did a double take, noticing his words. “you... remembered me being a scientist before?”

 

He watched as his brother hurriedly when to the kitchen preparing their meal by plucking Grillbys’s Monster Wine. He followed him and went to take a seat.

 

“MY MEMORIES ARE A BIT VAGUE, BUT I DO REMEMBER YOU WORKING UNDER THE ROYAL SCIENTIST AS HIS ASSISTANT. PLUS, YOU HAVE A LOT OF SCIENCE STUFF LITTERED AROUND YOUR ROOM, IN YOUR BOOKSHELF AND THAT HUGE CONTRAPTION AT THE BACK OF OUR HOUSE.” Papyrus placed the plate of spaghetti gently along with the monster wine. “I KNOW HOW YOU LOVE SCIENCE SANS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO THE STARS, SO I KNOW WHEN MY BROTHER IS A SCIENTIST! IT DOESN’T TAKE A GENIUS TO BRING TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR!”

 

“wow, paps, you’re so cool.” Sans was impressed and a bit guilty for underestimating Papyrus. He knows his brother isn’t blind, he maybe a bit naive but he’s not dumb. He can’t completely fool is own brother, he’s too cool for that.

 

“OF COURSE I AM COOL! BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus did his signature pose, and then sat down. Together they ate their spaghetti in comfortable silence.

 

Papyrus forgot to turn off the TV. as he heard the news lady announced that one of the Avengers, Ironman, will offer his help in rebuilding the cities and pay some of the damages that the evil Insects had caused. Sans perked at the name, as he glanced behind his seat to watched the news. They both silently watch as all the humans gathered around the Avengers seeing them in action and in person.

 

Papyrus can actually see the remaining team. He saw a tall, blond human with heavy armor and a red cape. Papyrus loved the way he dressed and immediately new ideas for a new costume started to crop up. Of course, Papyrus loved his battle body but since the Royal Guards had been disbanded then there’s no point in wearing the armor. Even though he no longer wears his battle body since they are living on the Surface he still kept it as a memento from his brother. But he still wears the red scarf that his brother lovingly hand-made it for him around his neck.

 

Besides, the tall blond warrior looked pretty handsome and heroic as he talked to the newscaster. On his side, stood the giant green hulking beast looking less angry but more calm, in front of the both of them is Ironman, and the blue armored human, Captain America. Seeing the way they held themselves Papyrus concluded that they’re both leaders of the team.

 

“SANS…” Papyrus decided to talk to his brother about this now than later.

 

“yeah, bro?” Sans sipped his wine as he twirled his fork with spaghetti.

 

“I’VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLES IN CHOOSING THE RIGHT CAREER FOR ME, BROTHER, SINCE THE ROYAL GUARD HAD BEEN DISBANDED I THOUGHT I WILL NEVER FIND SOMETHING THAT WILL INSPIRE ME, THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL PASSIONATE AND EXCITED. DON’T GET ME WRONG! HELPING UNDYNE AS HER CO-PARTNER IS NICE AND FUN BUT...” Papyrus hesitates, not meeting with his older brother’s eyelights.

 

“but it’s not what you wanted, isn’t?” Sans eyed his brother who was looking nervous.

 

Papyrus was now sweating, he is rubbings his phalanges together, a nervous habit that he’d taken whenever he is unsure about somethings and was afraid of being rejected.

 

“hey, kiddo, whatever it is i’ll support you no matter what.” Sans reached out, grasping his brother’s boney fingers in his own. “so, you decided what are you going to be when you grow up, kid?”

 

Papyrus huffed at Sans teasing tone.

 

“SANS I AM NOT A BABYBONES! AND YES, I’VE DECIDED…” Papyrus took a deep breath. “I WANTED TO BECOME AN AVENGER BROTHER!”

 

Sans choked in his own spit, staring at his brother with small eyelights. “wow, really?”

 

“YES, BROTHER. I WANTED TO BECOME A HERO LIKE THEM!” Papyrus proudly declared. Then he looked down, feeling unsure all of a sudden. “If that is alright with you, Sans?”

 

Seeing him looking like that makes Sans feel like a jerk for reacting in a less enthusiastic way. Being a hero can bring all sorts of problem, especially if your enemies are filled with LV and a higher killing intent that could kill a monster, especially a Boss Monster, in one single blow. But seeing that his brother looking all hopefully and fearful of being rejected, it reminded him of the time when Papyrus wanted to join the Royal Guard so he can meet and make friends. He knows what the Royal Guard entails, and it is required to commit an action that Papyrus has no intention of committing, but he let him go and let him join the Royal Guard because he love his brother and he’s willing to give him anything that he asked for and wanted to have.

 

If his brother wanted to be a Royal Guard, Sans will be there to support him. If he wanted to become a hero, what right does Sans has to say no? Then he will support him in becoming a hero.

 

“sure, buddy. you know i’m with you no matter what choices you make.” Sans rubbed his skull feeling that it’s going to be a problem but he’s willing enough to make another sacrifice.

 

“REALLY BROTHER?!” Papyrus jumped from his seat. “Well, of course, uh, thank you, Sans. But that doesn’t mean that we will leave immediately, Stars no!

 

Sans looked surprised, he expected that his brother wanted to become a hero as soon as possible.

 

“I just want you to know that I wanted to become a hero, but not _now_. I know you’ve been working so hard to get a job, and I am not that heartless to yank it all up just because of me wanting to become a hero.” Papyrus wagged his bone finger as he explained while closing his eye sockets, missing his brother’s loving smile. “ AFTER ALL, I AM PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO APPROACH THE AVENGERS IN BECOMING A HERO. I HAVE A LOT OF TRAINING TO DO IN ORDER TO PASS THEIR EXAM, SO I NEED MORE TIME AND PRACTICE! MAYBE UNDYNE WILL HELP ME IMPROVE MY MAGIC MORE!”

 

“heh, that’s a great idea bro, and thanks.”

 

“Although we have a lot of things to discuss but for now let’s set it aside for there’s something that we need to celebrate, after all. You don’t think I, the Great and Awesome Papyrus, immediately forget that you’ve passed your acceptance in becoming a scientist, didn’t you Sans?” Papyrus picked up his wine.

 

Sans blushed blue, seeing how the way Papyrus is looking at him makes him look, well-uh, _sexy_. Which is horrifying to think of that, and highly embarrassing, he knows that having this pesky feelings will surely kill him but he cannot help but keep loving his own brother more.

 

“gee, bro, i thought for sure you would forgot about it since science is all about me being a N Er Dy skelebro.” Sans twitched, mentally counting to five as Papyrus looked confused, digesting the pun.

 

“BROTHER!” Papyrus screamed in agony as the pun strikes.

 

“Watt?” Sans grins madly.

 

“Stop it, PLEASE!”

 

“i’ll tell ya’ more about some chemistry jokes, but all of the good ones Argon.”

 

Now Papyrus is sobbing. “YOU ARE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!!”

 

**UNDERTALE**

 

Somewhere in a foreign country, there stood a strong and powerful looking castle. Soldiers are walking about the area, keeping watch, and patrolling but deep into the bowels of the ancient looking castle hides a laboratory where two powerful men watched their prey interact with their daily lives.

 

“Fascinating, this child is very powerful despite the fact that this human has no magic in their blood.”

 

A tall figure spoke in a low melodic voice.

 

“Yes, that is true, but you cannot deny the potential that this child has, can you Prince Loki?” The man in silver armor spoke clearly despite the metal masked covering his true face. “They may not have magic but they have this power, power that can surpass the magic of these _monsters_ and possibly our own.”

 

“Hmm, what was it called, dear friend?”

 

They both stare at the enchanted mirror that Loki provide. There’s the human child walking with a no-armed monster-child, laughing and talking. A blue-skinned female suddenly screamed at them and running towards them in a alarming rate. Loki twitched at seeing her, he felt his skin throbbed from the sight of her skin.

 

“I believed they called it DETERMINATION.”

 

Loki smiled sinisterly, “then let’s study this so-called power.”

 

They both watch as another monster appeared, this time a tall skeleton running after them pleading for the blue-skinned female to stop and wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on the next chapter :D


	5. It Is A Heavy Burden To Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Duty calls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!! (even though I am a day late) Been along time since I last updated, so here's the next chapter of this story! It is not fully proofread but hopefully the damage is not too big. I tried to clean it up as much as I can. So, anyways, enjoy !!

School was over and for once Frisk was glad for it. They weren’t sure if they can keep up with so many close minded people. Frisk glanced at Monster Kid, who was happily chatting about what they did at Gym and how Undyne and Papyrus are so cool to demonstrate their new moves from their sensei, it seemed that Monster Kid wasn’t too bothered about what other people say about him.

 

There are a lot of kids who made fun at Monster Kid’s lack of arms and hands, even though Monster Kid just brush it off, Frisk couldn’t stand any of that, they clearly were hoping to do something about it but at this moment they’re all in thin ice with the teachers, especially when there’s one teacher who had the influence with the other staff members and knowing the fact that she’s not fond of monsters infiltrating the school it would be a walking disaster if they’re going to do anything that might destroy the peace treaty.

 

Frisk doesn’t want to get Toriel in trouble if they’re doing anything reckless, and plus they’re the Ambassador for Monsters, so they have to make a good impression for the humans and show them that monsters aren’t that bad. In the end they have no choice but to keep quiet and act nice.

 

Maybe Sans could help them with this dilemma. The verbal abuse might not bother Monster Kid, but Frisk couldn’t tolerate it. They should asked their mom to let Sans attend one of the PTA meetings whenever she's busy with the world leaders and the Ministry.

“Hey Frisk didja hear the news last night?” Monster Kid hopped besides Frisk, grinning at them. “The Avengers saves the day once again! Which hero do you like more? I prefer Hulk cos’ he’s so cool! Did you see him lifting that huge building with just one hand?! THAT WAS AWESOME.”

 

Frisked giggled seeing Monster Kid’s eyes turning into huge stars as they fawned over the Great Incredible Hulk.

 

They signed their reply; _“I prefer Ironman. He may act like that but I know he cares about his friends more.”_

 

“Ironman? But that Tony Stark guy is a stink! Why would you say that?”

 

Frisk wagged their finger at Monster Kid’s nose, disapprovingly, then they signed; _“don’t say that! The media may portrayed him as a drunkard, party animal, but I can tell there’s more to it than just that. So, don’t you dare judge someone Kid.”_

 

Monster Kid felt guilty as they nervously nibbled their lower lip. Their tail was twitching, obviously feeling bad for what they said.

 

“I’m sorry, Frisk. You’re right, I shouldn’t say stuff when I don’t know any better. Ironman is a hero for a reason after all.”

 

Frisk just waved their hands, signing; _“it’s okay, Kid. I like the way Captain America and Ironman are close. I was hoping to ask Alpyhs if she has any good Fanfic stories.”_

 

“What are you talking about, Frisk?”

 

_“I’ll tell you about Yaoi soon, Kid. But not now though.”_

 

“Ahahaha, okay, jeez you’ve been hanging out a lot with Dr. Alphys don’cha, Frisk?” Monster Kid shrugged as the two kids look both ways before crossing the streets. “So, how’s being an ambassador feels?”

 

Frisk good mood pummeled. Noticing their face, Monster Kid feels regret for asking that question. “I’m sorry, I know you're busy and that working as the ambassador is tough work, and all--”

 

Monster Kid was cut off when they lightly touched their shoulder.

 

_“Hey it’s okay, I’ll tell you about it some other time. I just want to take a break for awhile.”_

 

Monster Kid nodded in understanding. “We could hang out?”

 

 _“Yeah, we could.”_ Frisk signed. They continued to walk the streets in comfortable silence. Frisk knows that being a representative of monster kind ain’t easy.

 

It was hard being the ambassador for the monsters knowing the responsibilities are a bit too much for Frisk to handle them on their own so it was a good thing that Asgore and Toriel is there to help them make the process much more easier. They were glad that they have them to guide and assist whenever Frisk got themselves in a pinch. There are a lot of haters who don’t like the idea of having monsters mingling with humans. There’s still fear and prejudice from them. However, if there are a lot of people who hated them then there is also a lot of people who tolerate, and eventually accepted them. Like Mayor Judy and Officer Jim, they are the best examples of it.

 

There is still tension between monsters and humans, especially when they know the requirement in order to break the barrier and be free is to collect 7 humans souls, and knowing the fact that Asgore murdered 6 of them for it, he was given a punishment for the crimes that he committed. This is why the government stationed CCTV cameras around Ebottville to keep track of their activities. Asgore, as King of the Monsters, has to visit the Ministry in order to atone for his sins and to make up for what he’d done. Whatever punishment that Asgore had gone through, they don’t know, Toriel made sure that Frisk will not be involved because of this.  

 

Frisk was afraid that Asgore will be hurt for it, but Toriel assured them that Asgore will be fine, and the king himself always tells them that it is his duty as king to face his responsibilities and that he will no longer run away from them. He knows that he deserved it.

 

In no way that the king was hurt, so Frisk cannot tell what kind of punishment that Asgore was going through. All the monsters were nervous back then, they were not sure if they were out of the woods yet, but as the king continues his visit and still comes back in one peace, then the monsters can breathe in relief, knowing that their beloved king was in no way in danger.

 

It was dark times for those few months, but they still managed to make a compromise out of it without having another bloody war.

 

Frisk managed to bargain in order to give the monsters the same rights as the humans had, in exchange for their service of their newfound discovery. Humans get the chance to study magic and their type of technology and learned to replicate and harness them. As long as these experiments are in no way be used for violence, but instead it is to help the improvement and advancement of humankind, then there’s no harm in sharing the knowledge.

 

Frisk waved goodbye at Monster Kid, who waved his tail at them as they split up and went their separate ways, school for today was over. For those few months, it had become a calming day. According to Toriel, Papyrus has gotten a job along with Undyne as a Gym instructor, Sans just recently secured 4 jobs to work with, Mettaton is now advertising his show and is slowly becoming a star, while Alphys is now the Head of the Science Department and reaching many successful achievements with her inventions. Everyone is happy with their life and Frisk couldn’t help but feel at peace for it.

 

Toriel is now a teacher of her new school and is slowly educating Monsters and Humans about their history, helping the human children understand about monsters while giving them ideas for monsters to interact with other humans. It is a good start to help get rid of the prejudice that humans normally had when they are faced with something that is new and unknown.

 

“MOM!” Frisk called out, as they close the door, they took off their shoes and put them on the shoe rack. They dropped their bag on the side as they look for their Goatmom.

 

“My child! Welcome home!” Toriel appeared, looking lovely with her white fur coat and a toothy smile on her face. She wears a baby blue dress and white flat shoes making her look soft and cuddly to look at. She bends down and hugged her precious little one and give her a kiss on the head. “I have baked you your favorite, cinnamon-butterscotch pie!”

 

Frisk hugged her back and then signed their reply; “ _thanks, mom_.”

 

Frisk didn’t make the habit of speaking too much. They prefer to sign language but when there are in a situation that requires for them to speak their mind, or when they wanted to be heard, then they will have to talk for real in order to get what they wanted. Just like right now, they know Toriel wouldn't know if they are home, unless they slam the door so hard just for her to hear them, which Toriel doesn’t approve, so speaking out loud helps bring Toriel’s attention so that she will know that they are home or at present.

 

“But first you have to do your homework and once you’re done you can eat your pie.” Toriel lovingly pat their head. “I’ll be at the study room, reading. Call me if you need anything, alright my dear child?”

 

Frisk nodded as Toriel left to the other side of the room.

 

They walked up where they dropped their bag and went towards the coffee table where they begin their homework. They finished it in about thirty minutes, feeling their stomach grumbling, they deemed their work done and decided to find their Goatmom as they left the room and headed her way where they know she’s reading.

 

 

Frisk watched as Toriel was sitting down on her favorite armchair, it was the same shape, color and size of her old armchair that was left behind back at the Ruins. She was flipping through pages where a huge photoalbum sat gently on her lap. Her amber colored eyes were misty as she trace a picture with her paws, feeling her heart twinge in pain and great sadness. Frisk walked closer to her, taking notice of a picture of a girl with blond hair and a cute ribbon on her head.

 

The same red ribbon that they wore before.

 

They froze, their eyes tracking Toriel’s movement as she flips another picture where another girl with black hair and was wearing a pink tutu appeared. She was posing at the camera with a innocent smile. Next, is a red haired boy with a bandana and a orange gloves. He was rubbing his dirty nose with a sheepish look on his face, the next page is a picture of a dark skinned older boy with a apron and a frying pan in hand, cooking. The next one is another boy with glasses as he was writing in his book, his tongue sticking out, focus, as he didn't notice the camera capturing the moment. And last, is another older boy with sandy blond hair under his cowboy hat, looking brave and handsome as he wave, the camera capturing it mid-motion.

 

These were the 6 fallen children. Toriel must have taken the time to collect these pictures before they leave to their demise, not knowing that it will be their last day before they all die at the hands of the king. Frisk shivered. Toriel then paused from flipping the picture. Her white paw was trembling. She hesitantly flipped to the next page and there they are.

 

Prince Asriel and Prince Chara. The whole family were all there, alive and happy on that day. But it was only a memory. A picture is all it was left of them to be remembered.  

 

Toriel felt the emotions choking inside of her as she stared at her beautiful children. Her beautiful, beautiful children that were now dead and gone. In order to avoid being drowned from the heaviness inside of her heart she immediately flipped the page to the final chapter. It is a picture of everybody with Frisk in the middle. She instantly felt calm as all the grief, anger and sadness has left her. She continues to stare at the picture, feeling light and happiness fills her SOUL knowing that she managed to save one child from a cruel fate.

 

Frisk couldn’t stand the silence so they immediately made their way to her. Touching her paw with their hands, catching her attention immediately.

 

“My child!” Toriel was startled from her thoughts as she turns to face Frisk with their kind, but sad face looking at her. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“ _For a while_ .” they signed. Frisk smiled with an understanding smile. “ _I know you missed them, mom._ ”

 

Toriel’s face twisted with slight anguish, but she didn’t say anything about it. Frisk knows that it's too fresh for her to talk about it with them, despite that time passes by the feeling of losing so many children was too much for her, so all they can do is wait for her to tell her, in her own time.

 

“It’s been a long time since I last visit them.” Toriel closed the book as she leans back. “We’ve all been so busy with the humans and finding homes to all monsters I almost forgot about the other children.”

 

Frisk watched their mom sighed sadly.

 

“I’ve been a horrible caretaker, I couldn’t stopped them and I just let them die.” Toriel’s voice broke. Frisk grabbed the album from her and gently placed them on the nearest table. Then, they crawled on her lap and hugged her. “But except you, my child. You are here, with me.”

 

“Even though, I’ve encountered so many losses I am glad that I have met you.”

 

“I love you, mom.” Frisk nuzzled on her white fur.

 

Toriel gasped softly at their reply before smiling. She hugged Frisk with all her might and said; “I love you too, my child.”

 

“Now, I believe it is time for your pie, don’t you say?”

 

**Undertale**

 

Toriel kissed Frisk on the forehead, smoothing their bangs and touching their chubby cheeks with one claw, caressing them tenderly. Thank the Stars that she managed to save one life. She walked quietly to the bookshelves where she place the storybook that she read to her little one.

 

After placing the book in its rightful place she immediately went to the bedside table where a small and ancient music box was placed. She picked up and instantly twirled the key three times before placing it back down.

 

_His Theme Plays_

 

Frisk smiled as they heard the soft, and sometimes eerie music coming out from the music box. This made them feel sad and happy at the same time knowing that somewhere out there Asriel is still alive. Hearing his theme fills them with determination. One day they’re going to save him without having to reset.

 

Toriel turned the lamp off but plugging the little nightlight that is shaped like one of the flowers in Asgore’s garden. Frisk felt apprehensive if they stayed in the dark too long, Toriel wasn’t sure how deep is their fear but they seemed to be at ease when the nightlight is on. If living the nightlight on can bring comfort to her darling child then she will live it on.

 

“Goodnight my beloved child.” Toriel whispered before closing the the door silently.

 

She immediately head towards the kitchen grabbing the kettle and starting the stove so she can make some tea. Lately, she felt uneasy about something and she can’t seemed to get a grip about it. Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of Bergentrückung playing in the background. She knows that it’s her phone and there’s only one person who’s calling her; its Asgore.

 

She turned off the stove letting the music continue to play until it’s stop. She’s not going to pick it up right now but she hurries in preparing her tea, not knowing if something important came up. Asgore was with the Head Ministry today, dealing with some business. Although the punishment of Asgore for murdering 6 innocent children has left him in a tight spot, not killing him have been a blessing, knowing that the humans desire to have him be put down for such unforgivable actions. He was spared from having to face that kind of fate.

 

But she knew that Asgore had already felt the sins that are now dragging him down, she can see it in his eyes. Even if death is a fitting punishment in payment for the lost lives, she still believe that Asgore doesn’t deserve to have his life end. Not only it will bring unwanted war, but it will be another tragedy that she’s not willing to face. So, they made a compromise. Asgore will serve his sentence under the human leaders control until they deemed him worthy to be free. How long would his sentence last? She’s not sure, the only way for Asgore to pay for his sins is to protect the humans against evil and destructive forces.

 

This generation of humans is filled with superpowered beings that are out of this world. Many strange creatures popping out of nowhere and attacking the people, some are trying to enslave the human race, others desire chaos and destruction and the end of the world. If protecting and defending innocent lives against a bigger threat is the only way for monsters to be not viewed as the same category as them, then so be it. Asgore is willing enough to become a weapon for them in order for his kind to be forgiven under the eyes of man.

 

Toriel rubbed her eyes feeling a headache coming up. She was glad that Frisk doesn’t know Asgore situation. Asgore doesn’t what their child to worry about adult matters, and frankly, she prefers Frisk to be far away from this mess as possible. She preferred for her child to enjoy the life that she wanted to give to her Frisk and let them live in the moment where they are happy.

 

She took a sip of her tea, Asgore’s favorite kind, and placed them gently on the saucer right after her first sip. She used her magic to summon the mobile phone. She got a text message from Asgore.

 

_My dear Toriel,_

 

Toriel rolled her eyes but continues reading the message.

 

_The meeting was a successful, I’ve met a man by the name of Nick Fury and he has agreed that I would become apart of his team, a different team from the Avengers, where I’ll be using my talent in the field of magic but if there’s an intergalactic battle that has become too much of a problem, not even the Avengers could overcome it, then I’ll be summoned in order to resolve that issue. That is the agreement that we’ve established. However, I’ll be in need of a team of my own, said Mr. Fury, and I requested I should bring one of my own people for assistance, if ever they need more power to reinforced the defense._

 

_This is where the point of this message lie, my dear, I would like for you to tell Sans that I have chosen him as my team, however he can decline this offer if he so wished, but it is preferable to have this topic discussed in much more detail._

 

_I know you care for him, my dear, and you know I do not wish upon anyone to take this position for I feel that this punishment is reserved only to me but I am one person and there will come a time where I cannot do this on my own._

 

_I’ll be returning home shortly, possibly tomorrow. You will have time to tell Sans by then._

 

_Have a good evening my dear,_

_Love Asgore_

 

Toriel’s tempered flared, having the stove to magically burst into flames before dying down, catching herself immediately without accidentally creating a house fire.

 

She knows that this is what the humans wanted. They needed as much defense as they can especially when these strange creatures have become more powerful over the years and in certain forms. The Avengers managed to stave off the worst but there will become a time when that line of defense will fall and this Mr. Fury knows it.

 

She knows they’re taking advantage of the situation, and she knows not all humans are like Frisk, so there’s a high chance that they’re going to be sacrificed under the guise of the “good of the people.” She can sense it, especially when the human leaders that she had meet aren’t trying to hide their disgust and hatred.

 

But they are at their mercy. If she wanted to keep her people happy and alive then she has to do this. She doesn’t like bringing Sans into this, knowing that the little skeleton is having his own troubles, which she knows but he denies, but this is an important matter, especially when the hopes and dreams of monsterkind are in the line.

 

“I’m so sorry, my friend.” Toriel felt the pain and frustration resurfaced. She feels helpless knowing that she, her family and her friends will never find peace when the humans are demanding too much from them. At least, by offering their power, they will leave the rest alone.

 

She decided to talk to Sans tomorrow morning, when Frisk is in school. Right now, she’s going to give her skeleton friend a break.

 

**Undertale**

 

The next morning Sans was sitting at Muffet’s Spider Cafe and Pastry, waiting for Toriel. He already dropped the kid off to school and already watched Papyrus leave for work. Even though his shift won’t start at 3:00 pm, he has enough to time to have a lunch date with his old friend.

 

And there she is. Queen Toriel, beautiful and majestic, how he loved her but it is ashamed he couldn’t place his love for Papyrus aside. He would have love to pursue her. Maybe in a different timeline she would have been his mate but not this one.

 

His SOUL crave for Papyrus and he cannot deny himself for that but he will be fighting till the end to prevent himself from pursuing him when he is not willing to taint their relationship with his disgusting feelings.

 

It’s a good thing Toriel is offering a good distraction from his dark thoughts.

 

“Sans, thank you for coming and I know it is sudden but I am truly grateful that you have the time to meet.” Toriel approached the table where Sans sat. He waved at her with his left eye closed, grinning his usual grin.

 

“hey, no sweat it, tori. i couldn’t deny you for it, it’s been a long time since we last chat.” Sans said as he leans back and waves his hand at the empty seat in front of him. “i’ve ordered some cider for us and some spider cake. my treat.”

 

Toriel smiled lovingly at him as she moved the chair a few paces from the table before taking a seat. She placed her purse in front of her and on the table, her smile no longer feels light it has darken as she remembers the purpose of their meeting.

 

Noticing her dark aura Sans can see something is bothering her.

 

“so, what’s up, T?” Sans spoke up after that minute silence. “you can tell me it’s the _yeast_ i can do for a fellow punpal.”

 

Toriel giggled bringing that lovely smile that Sans love it so much from her.

 

“Oh Sans, you know how to make me laugh without even trying.”

 

“hey, i’m just a punny guy. glad i managed to tickle your funny bone.” Sans winked at her. “so, what’s eatin ya’ besides Muffet’s cake.”

 

Toriel took a deep breath before releasing it in a silent woosh. “I’ve received a message from Asgore.”

 

Sans nodded, taking a sip from his cider knowing that it’s going to be not good. He can tell.

 

“And he had successfully managed to form a contract with the other humans in America…”

 

“that’s great, tori. at least everything went well, knowing the humans want compensation for what happened, it seemed that asgore managed to handle the issue pretty darn swell.”

 

“There’s more, Sans. You already know the punishment for Asgore is to offer his service to assist the humans when in times of battle, so he has become apart of Mr. Nick Fury’s team. However, he is in need of a team of his own making.” Toriel continues, staring at Sans with amber colored eyes.

 

“so, you’re saying asgore want his own team? why not make his own team with the humans?”

 

“They want him to have his team to consist of monsters instead in order to prove to them that not all monsters are _evil_ and Asgore has offered you the chance to become apart of his team.”

 

“that’s bullshit toriel and you know it! not all monsters are hell bent in killing humans!”

 

“And you know all humans don’t believe that. They’ve been attacked one monster after another for the past years, you know that humans had already thought that we are apart of these _beasts_ that wanted to enslave them or destroy their world.” Toriel glared at his chosen foul language but Sans doesn’t care. He felt pissed, having all these humans pointing fingers at them when they haven’t done any shit to warrant their distrust or their disrespect.

 

“we are not fucking evil villains for superheroes to beat, toriel.”

 

“And they need proof that we are not like the other creatures, Sans.” Toriel looked exhausted. “This is what Asgore and I have been doing, attending meetings and talking to all human leaders of the world that we are in no way a threat to their lives. We are trying to prove to them that we mean no harm. Not everyone is open minded and kind like Mayor Judy and Officer Jim.”

 

Sans rubbed his face in equal exhaustion, knowing that he shouldn’t be too harsh around Toriel. She’s been trying so hard to appease the humans, trying to soothe their fears that they are in no way a danger to their safety. “i understand, T. so, about that offer, why me?”

 

“I don’t know why he has chosen you, Asgore didn’t explain.” Toriel said, she’s been wondering about it herself. Why would Dreemurr wanted Sans to join him when his HP is not enough to warrant his position as apart of the team? Sans is in no condition to fight, not when he has only 1 HP, he could be killed in battle from just one attack. She will have a word about this to him. She will not let her friend left for dead over some stupid mission that would be suicide for Sans.

 

Sans closed his eyes and for a brief moment he saw the golden walls of the Judgement Hall. “i can guess why i’m apart of this.”

 

“Sans, you can decline this offer if you wish, you don’t have to force yourself for it. I’ll tell Asgore to find someone capable in joining the team, like Undyne for example. She’s well trained as Captain of the Royal Guards, she could handle the fight.”

 

“hey, i get it T. but i’m okay for being apart of the team. i may not look like it but i’m pretty good at dodging at any attack.” Sans leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. “and besides, i want to protect my bro too. if those punks wanted to try something that would risk everybody in danger then at least i am there to stop them from taking over the world.”

 

Toriel nibbled her lower lip, tasting fur in her mouth. She felt a minute of disgust of her actions but she instantly brushed it off as she stared at Sans eyelights. He is serious about this.

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt, my dear friend.” Toriel finally said, reaching out for him with her paw. Sans let her take his hand as she held them tight, he could sense her fear. “I don’t want to be the one to tell your brother the bad news. You won’t survive this Sans, you only need--.”

 

“one hit and i’ll be dusted, right?” Sans interrupted her, letting her know he understands her concern. “i know about my condition, tori. but like i said, i can be pretty darn fast so i can dodge whatever kind of attack they had. i don’t want my brother to take this position, even though he is much more durable than me and can take the punch but…”

 

He suddenly remember Papyrus arms outstretch, not willing to fight the human, as he was sliced, head falling off.

 

_St-still… I believe in you…_

 

“he doesn’t have a mean bone in him to really fight a real fight. he will be trying to make friends with them instead and i don’t want them to take advantage of his naivety he will be killed for it. he’s not a fighter, he doesn’t want to hurt anybody. but i can.” Sans eyelights went off. This disturbs Toriel as she stares at her dear friend with terror. For the first time she felt afraid of him, which is preposterous, but she couldn’t hide the shiver that went up her spine.

 

She lets go of his hand letting her paws dropped on her lap. She stared at them for a minute realizing that Sans is not going to change his mind when he already decided to go through with this.

 

“Alright, Sans. I believe you so I am not going to stop you.”

 

“thanks, tori.”

 

They both went silent as they eat their sweets. After finishing their slice Sans asked a question about the others.

 

“does asgore have anyone in mind who is willing enough to jump into the boat and join the crew?”

 

“We will be meeting them right after this. Asgore needed four brave monsters to join with him, and all we need is three more.”

 

“at least, give me a clue. so, is it undyne?”

 

Toriel shook her head, surprising Sans. “really, not undyne? she’s the perfect candidate after all since her being the captain of the royal guard and all that jazz, i expect her to be the next person to be recruited.”

 

“Asgore doesn’t wanted Undyne to be involved. He wanted her to watch over the people and be the one to hold the fort as he left, if ever he was too late to protect us at least he has Undyne to rely on her to save us.”

 

Sans nodded. That makes sense. He can rely on Undyne too for doing the job.

 

“so, who could be? gimmie a clue T.”

 

Toriel hesitate for a minute, knowing that Sans viewed this monster as his best friend.

 

“We’re going to visit Grillby next.”

 

**Undertale**

 

Toriel and Sans were walking to Grillby’s resto bar. Sans stuffed his hands in his jacket feeling torn at being here. When he heard that the Queen is planning to recruit Grillby he was uncertain on what he feels about it. Truthfully he doesn’t want his friend to be apart of this but he knows that he doesn’t have to be the one to make choices for the elemental monster, knowing that he doesn’t have the right to say that.

 

“You don’t have to come with me Sans, I can do this on my own.” They paused in front of the bar as Toriel turns around to look down at her friend. “I know he’s your best friend and you worry for him but remember he has the choice to decline the offer I am not forcing him in joining this “cause.”

 

“even though the lives of all monsters are on the line?” Sans scoffed. “i get it tori, but i want to be here and besides, Grillbz doesn’t verbally speak much and all he can do is crackle so at least i’m there to translate somethings for you.”

 

Toriel nodded sadly as they both enter. Grillby was already attending his customers when he spotted the Queen and his skeleton friend waving at him. He raised his hand and then pointed towards at the desk. They moved to the desk were Grillby stood behind it, handing them a menu. Toriel decline when Sans was about to order.

 

He shrugged as he told Grillby to get him the usual. “say, buddy, i wish we are here for a social call, but this is kind of important and we want to discuss some things with you. can we go somewhere private just to talk?”

 

Grillby paused before he nodded slightly. He tilted his head at the door on the right beside him and they all headed towards the Employee’s Only room.

 

He gestured for them to take a seat on the purple sofa as he went out to grab Sans’s order. They patiently wait for him till he comes back and when he does Grillby immediately take a seat.

 

He raised his hands asking them a question.

 

“well, grillbz, the queen and i are here to offer you something. you can say no anytime you want, but we are here to tell you that you are invited to join the team that the king is currently making in order to become the human's best line of defense.” Sans spoke first before Toriel can say a word edgewise. Toriel doesn’t feel offended knowing that Grillby is Sans’s best friend after all so she lets him take the lead.

 

Grillby tilted his head to the side. They heard him crackled, his flames swaying a bit faster. He moved his fingers, telling Sans about the Avengers.

 

“yeah, about that. the humans thinks that the avengers thing ain’t solid proof, so they decided to find another form of power to back it up if all things fails.”

 

Grillby nodded his head slowly. Then he asked if it is apart of Asgore’s punishment.

 

Sans just hummed which Grillby gets it.

 

“so, whaddya’ say bud? you’re in?”

 

Grillby moved his hands again.

 

“yeah, i’m apart of this. but i don’t want you to join the group because i’m here, and we don’t want you to feel forced because you are obligated to join. you can still say no to this. you got something good going on in here, grillbz, you got your kid to look after as well, so don’t try to throw it all away for this, buddy.” Sans tries to tell his best friend to not take the offer. He doesn’t want him to be in this mess, like he doesn’t want Papyrus to join, unlike him he can take anything but not these two.

 

“Sans, let Grillby decide.” She spoke for the first time since she got here as she gently touches his shoulder. “You can decide Grillby, if you don’t want to join then it’s no problem, Asgore will have to make due for it.”

 

Grillby was staring at them then at Sans. He moved his fingers very quickly.

 

Sans was surprised, worried. “y-you sure? buddy, you know what this means don’cha? this ain’t like the Old War with the humans, this war is against those _things_. you might not survive this.”

 

Grillby’s flames moved violently. He looked frustrated for a bit. Before he signs again.

 

“okay, bro, if you’re sure.” Sans looked at Toriel. “he’s in.”

 

Toriel nodded. She stood up an approach Grillby. “Thank you, Mr. Grillby. How I wish you would decline but I know you understand that you’re doing this for all monsterkind.”

 

Grillby nodded, telling her that she is correct. He knows that the King needed him and he needs to help Sans as well. Realizing that he’s joining too, Sans feels defeated.

 

“Well, we’re off to the next person.” Toriel smiled at Grillby. “We will informed you of any news for the first meeting with the other humans. They called themselves SHIELD and they are the ones who initiate this and handling Asgore’s case.”

 

Toriel let go of Grillby’s flaming hand, surprisingly her fur didn’t turn to black from holding too long. As expected from the old veteran. His control is pretty impressive for an old elemental warrior.

 

“Sans has my number if ever you needed to call me. I’ll ask him of your number too.” Toriel is heading towards the door. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Grillby. We will be off meeting with the remaining two. Sans, you coming?”

 

“yeah, hold on T. gotta talk to grillbz about something.” Sans didn’t move from his seat as he reached for his burg.

 

Toriel nodded. “I’ll be outside.”

 

They waited for Toriel to leave and when they hear the door clicked, Sans already finished his burger.

 

Grillby went towards his wine cabinet and pluck out a light drink for him and Sans to take. He handed one glass to him were Sans gratefully take it.

 

They sipped their respective glass together.

 

“why did you agree, grillby? you could have leave this, all of this.”

 

Grillby looked down as his friend who was staring down at his drink, feeling morose.

 

Grillby’s flame crackles as his fire burns a bit brighter. He puffs out a black smoke as he felt that he needed to voice out his words properly so he conjure his mouth and talk in a hoarse tone.

 

“Sans, I understand your concern and I thank you for it but I am also aware of the dangers  and what happens if I decline. Asgore needed all the help he can get, and if giving my service to my king in order to protect the monsters and ensure their safety is the only way, then so be it. I have a daughter here and she needed to live a life free from fear and hatred. I will gladly give it to her if I could but through this, this is all I can do to ensure her happiness.”

 

“but there’s a high chance you won’t survive, grillbz. they ain’t no ordinary monsters here. they are born of hate and darkness, unlike us, and they could easily kill us in one blow.”

 

“You forget, Sans, I was a warrior and I know the risk. All the more to stay alive if I want to see my daughter again. Same goes for you correct? Your motives is the same as mine. We want to give our beloved the chance to enjoy their life aboveground and in order to do that we have to fight.”

 

“yeah,” Sans feels like he was forced in a corner, feeling trapped and caged. “we managed to stopped a war against humans and yet we are force to enter another. when will this ends?”

 

Grillby wrapped a comforting arm around Sans. He doesn’t know what to say to that knowing that it’s going to be a never ending battle.

 

“As long as we have something to protect, it is good enough to keep on going. It is also good enough to keep on hoping when our love ones are waiting for us to come home. This is why we fight.” that’s the only thing he could say. “Remember that Sans.”

 

Sans didn’t say after that.

 

**Undertale**

 

In the ended they managed to recruit two more monsters, Knight Knight and Madjick, who were willing enough to serve their king in his time of need. They will be all receiving a notice, soon, in order to meet with their King and the humans of SHIELD, so as of right now they are all on standby.

 

All Sans can do is drop Toriel off to her home, picked up the kid and take them to his and Papyrus home to hang out along with Monster Kid. When night falls, the king was at the door waiting for Frisk to come out from the house knowing that it is time to go. Monster Kid went on ahead, leaving Frisk and their Dad behind.

 

Sans caught the King’s eye, who was staring at him with tired eyes but a grateful smile. Already he knows that he is now apart of his team and that everything went well.

 

Papyrus waved at their king and their human friend one more time before closing the door. He turns around to see his brother climbing up the stairs, dragging his feet with shoulders hunched. Concern, Papyrus hesitate to approach him, wanting to give his brother space at the same time he wanted to know if something is wrong.

 

He decided to leave his brother be and will asked about it tomorrow. What Papyrus didn’t know is that Sans is carrying a heavy burden and it hasn’t lessen since they start living Aboveground. All Sans can do is to sleep it off and wait till the next day comes.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and lovely comments are all welcome, as long as they are good criticism that will help me improve, then we're cool.


	6. The Human Name Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things change, Flowey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It's been awhile since I updated ahahahaha. Been busy with work and other things that I have. Plus I don't have the motivation to write, but as of now I am forcing myself to make a chapter so that I can continue writing. I will tell you this is the most unsatisfying chapter that I made, for me anyway but I don't know about you. Anyway, there's gonna be a lot of things that I missed in this chapter, but it is expected from me. I just want to get this chapter done and proceed to the story and get it move on, ya' know XD So, enjoy the new update.

It was morning when Sans heard Papyrus calling out to him. He groaned as he buried his face with his ratty blanket, completely exhausted. He didn’t expect that working at Stark’s Lab would take so much time. There was a lot of things that he didn’t know, phrases that the humans used and the interesting technology that they’ve made for Stark Industries were completely foreign to him even though it took a lot of brainpower and energy to educate himself but he still enjoyed his time working under Stark’s Industries. It has been a long time since he got out on the field. He has made a lot of friends with his new colleagues and some of them liked his jokes, which was awesome, but it is totally time consuming. He had to go home pretty late and when he arrived back to their home he immediately went to bed, greeting his brother a quick but short goodnight when he met him at the living room floor as he lumbered through his room.

 

Thank the Stars that today is a Saturday.

 

“BROTHER IF YOU ARE NOT AWAKE THEN I AM FORCE TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK THAT IS DESIGN TO WAKE A CERTAIN SKELETON!”

 

Sans didn’t move at first until he heard the loud footsteps of Papyrus stomping up the stairs in a very fast paced. His huddled form didn’t twitch when Papyrus busted his door open for the 15th time in a row with his red boots and dive straight towards him. The coolest thing about his brother is that he made sure that the force won’t accidentally kill him by controlling his strength as he wrapped his long arms around the lump. Sans huffs when those long slender fingers decided to spider crawl around his ribs and spine causing him to wiggle around and giggle.

 

“no! bro! not this! anything but this!” Sans squirms like a caterpillar has his brother started to tickle right on his good spots. Tears of laughter and frustration slip from his eye sockets, cursing his physically strong brother.

 

“NYEHEHE! YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY KNOW WHAT’S TO COME IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO ME SANS!” Papyrus grins mischievously as he touches his brother’s underarms and his ribcage once more before stopping, seeing that his brother’s face is turning bluer than he normally was. He touched his teeth on Sans head in an affectionate manner. “GOOD MORNING BROTHER. I WILL SPARE YOU THIS TIME.”

 

Sans huffed and coughed trying to bring air into his nonexistent lungs. “thanks bro.”

Sweat already dripped from his forehead and down his cheeks. Papyrus realized their position and how suggestive it was to have his hands buried underneath his brother’s sweaty shirt and his leg draped over Sans’s pelvis. Papyrus instantly felt heat and it is not just his face but strangely his lower part of his body as well. This confuses Papyrus but he is aware what arousal feels like and having it occurred to him in this state, with his brother no less, baffles him.

 

Papyrus felt frighten for a second but he immediately pushed it aside as he focused himself in untangling his hands from under his brother’s ribcage where he can feel his SOUL with his fingertips and move out from the bed.

 

Sans noticed his brother’s subdued energy. He sat up straight realizing the air is different now. No longer the joy and playful energy but instead a tense atmosphere settles in. Sans looked at his brother’s face in confusion, not understanding the look his brother holds.

 

“bro? you okay?” Sans touches his brother’s long sleeve.

 

Papyrus watched Sans’s hand reaches out and touched his left arm. This stirred something within Papyrus and this feeling is so foreign to him that it unsettles him even more and what’s worse it is affecting his brother as well.

 

“IM SORRY BROTHER! I MUST HAVE BEEN TIRED FROM YESTERDAY’S WORK. SENSEI’S REGIMEN TRAINING HAS BECOME DIFFICULT NOW AND IT HAS PUT A LOT OF STRESS ON MY ACHING BONES.” Papyrus immediately spoke as he untangled his brother’s hands from his arm so he could make a show by stretching his arms up in order for his spine to make the most delicious sound as it makes a loud crack, releasing the tension in his body.

 

Sans had been watching the free show with wide eyes, blushing blue and drool starts to drip from his mouth. He caught a hint of bone in his brother’s pants and shirt. Both pelvis and spinal cord peek out from the clothes that his brother wore, teasing him from what he cannot have.

 

“ah... yeah, i get it bro, i get it. so, what’s for breakfast?” Sans’s catches himself while wiping the drool from his teeth, as he jumped off from the bed to head straight for the pile of mountain of clothes sitting at the farthest corner of the room.

 

Papyrus wriggled his nosehole in disgust as he watch Sans dive under the pile of clothes for awhile till his head pops out while holding a clean sweater and his black shorts. Thankful for the distractions, Papyrus scolded his brother for hiding all his dirty laundry under his clean clothes and that he should fold his clothes more properly if he doesn’t want any crease.

 

Then Sans took the opportunity to crack a few clothes related puns to annoy his brother even more. The weird interaction that they got from the tickle fight forgotten.

 

But it will be one of the many, many incidents that the brothers will have to endure and experience together, and eventually one of them is going to crack from it.

* * *

**Undertale**

 

Frisk was walking slowly, carefully as they approached Mt. Ebott. Behind them are their friends, who were talking amongst themselves trying to decide on what to do when they get there. Toriel was holding Frisk’s hand, making sure that they won’t fall or trip any rocks or twigs that are sticking out from the ground.

 

It was a Saturday afternoon, where everybody, and when they mean everybody they mean; Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Monster Kid were all with them at Mt. Ebott. They’re all looking for the exit of the cave where the Barrier was and since Saturday is a weekend then everybody is free to do what Toriel had asked for them.

 

Toriel had brought everyone to Mt. Ebott so that they could help her find the remains of the 6 Fallen Children, find their coffins and give each of them the proper burial so that they could be laid to rest for the final time. She insisted that these children deserved to be remembered and not forgotten for she could not bear the thought of leaving their remains behind without any one to remember them or to visit them.

 

Knowing that it was partially Asgore’s actions that lead to their demise, he announced to Toriel that he knows where the coffins are and offered them to lead the way to their castle.

 

“Alright everyone, we’re going to split up the work. Sans, Asgore and I are going to collect the children’s coffins and give them a private ceremonial burial.” Toriel said in a somber tone, thinking about the 6 children that had died at Asgore’s hands. Hearing this, Asgore felt the guilt lay heavily in his heart increased.“While the rest will prepare the necessary requirements for the ceremony. Undyne, dear, I trust you to be delicate about this, this is after all requires a gentle touch in order to perform the ceremony correctly.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, T.” Undyne brushed off her worry. “I’ll be gentle if you want. I’m not going to mess that one up when I know what this means to you.”

 

Toriel smiled at her, understanding why Asgore viewed his protege as a daughter. She could already find herself caring for the Aquatic Monster.

 

“I know, my dear. That is why Papyrus will assist you with the details.”

 

“I’LL MAKE YOU PROUD, YOUR LADYNESS” Papyrus exclaimed. “WOWIE! I AM EXCITED FOR THE WORK, AREN’T YOU UNDYNE?”

 

“Well, Pap’s we do make a great team! SO OF COURSE I AM EXCITED!”

 

Sans grinned genuinely as he sees his brother having fun with Undyne. He turned his head when he heard Toriel’s voice calling his name.

 

“Sans, if it is alright for you to come and help me find the coffins?” Toriel looked down at her skeleton friend while ignoring Asgore, who was sending her meaningful looks.

 

“Sure, T.” Sans just closed his right eye as he lazily smiled at her.

 

“Thank you.” Toriel touched the skeleton’s skull kindly, appreciating that her friend is there with her through hard times. She then turned to look at the two children making kissy faces at her. She blushed and then giggled at their silly antics. “Children you can help Undyne and Papyrus by keeping an eye out for them just to be sure that they don’t add explosives or anything that is destructive.”

 

“Hey!” Undyne exclaimed, not really offended at the implication. “I don’t need a babysitter!”

 

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T UNDYNE! YOU GOT ME TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU!” Papyrus proudly proclaimed.

 

“Ahahaha don’t worry my Queen!” Monster Kid jumped excitedly, having something to do that might prove to the adults that he’s reliable. “Frisk and I can deal with it, right Frisk?”

 

Frisk nodded at them, smiling.

 

“That’s wonderful!” Toriel kissed their foreheads and gently patted them.

 

 _“Ugh! Moooom.”_ Frisk signed, but not really meaning it, as they playfully smiled at her.

 

“Run along now, and be sure to text me if there’s any problem, okay?” Toriel called out as she watched them waved at the others before finding the materials for the ceremony.

 

Now, that they’re gone Toriel’s happy face fell as she glanced behind her to see two monsters staring at her, waiting expectantly for her to make her move.

 

“We can begin talking as we work.” Toriel said in her Queenly voice.

 

* * *

 

**Undertale**

Flowey watched them with apathy from a random pillar that he hid himself from. He saw his mother and his father arguing over what happened to the 6 fallen children, how Asgore killed these children without any hesitation, no Mercy. Flowey doesn’t care for he knows it doesn’t change the fact that if it weren’t for Asgore collecting all 6 of them they wouldn’t be free right now. Flowey lowered his head, staring at the ground where he can see the cracks of the golden tile floors slowly losing it shine. The castle will soon fall asleep. The king had ordered Alphys to put the whole Underground into stasis where magic continues to flow but not flourish, as if frozen in time.

 

Knowing that one day, they will all returned to the Underground if their peace with the humans will become void once again.

 

Flowey snorted, not unless Frisk resets first.

 

Flowey perked his head when he hears approaching footsteps. He dives down immediately, hiding in a different room where the tall figures of Undyne and Papyrus walking towards the Dreemurr Family carrying the right items that they found in the underground for a private ceremony. Flowey sneered as he saw the Smiley Trashbag walking behind his brother. He frowns when he noticed that Frisk is walking with that no-armed idiot.

 

He watched them disappear as if he doesn’t exist or his existence doesn’t matter to them. Flowey laughs quietly to himself. Of course he doesn’t matter. He is nothing but scum. He killed them over and over again no remorse but sadistic pleasure. That’s the only feeling that he got as he killed. The pleasure when seeing everybody killed by your own hands is addicting but…

 

Flowey stared at his leaves. He stared at them as he invision these leaves as his paws and how these paws touched Frisk and hugged them. He remembers the feeling and that memory lingers. Even if he lost that warmth again the memories will remain, just like memories that he had for his best friend.

 

He can never go back. He can never be with his family. Flowey stared at the windows where fake sunlight shine through them. He can never be Asriel again.

 

And the worst of all, he can’t moved on and be with Chara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leave me alone, Frisk. You have your happy ending so there’s no need for you to see me anymore.” Flowey turns his back from the human. Frisk sadly looked at his small form with sorrow. He doesn’t know how Frisk knows where he was been hiding but they managed to find him staring at Chara’s grave. Buttercups continues to bloom and flourish, making them shine and shimmer under the real sunlight that pours through from the gaping hole as his tears were swallowed up by them.

 

Frisk caught him crying for Chara again and it is embarrassing to be caught in his most vulnerable moment, the feeling of loss and love still fresh within him and will forever ingrain within his being for the next hundreds of years. Hearing them calling out their name, his real name, announcing their presence to him, Flowey wished desperately for them to leave. He wished for them to leave him alone so that he can spend time with Chara in peace.

 

“You got what you wanted.” Flowey didn’t turned to look at them as he stared up at the ceiling. “What is there for you to take?”

 

Frisk didn’t say anything as they watched their dear friend mourns of his loss. They wished they could find a way to turn him back into the Prince that they know he was meant to be but no matter how many resets, Asriel will forever be a flower.

 

The only thing that they could do is be there for him. But Flowey denies them for that.

 

Frisk tapped the flower on the head lightly. Flowey turned around to snarl at them to leave him alone when he paused, face stricken, for just a split second he saw THEM.

 

Chara was staring at him with tears in their red eyes. Mouthing the word sorry over and over again.

 

Flowey trembled, reaching out for them with his leaves, calling their name with longing.

 

“Chara…?”

 

Frisk paused at hearing the real voice of Asriel Dreemurr, who was staring at them with such love and grief in his eyes, an emotion that they believe was impossible for the flower to ever have since he lack the soul to actually feel and develop. They bend down and wrapped their arms around the flower.

 

For a moment, Frisk let Flowey imagined he’s hugging them, his best friend.

 

“Come home with me.” Frisk whispered to Flowey.

 

Flowey stared at them with shock in his eyes. But he turned away, feeling despondent, the feeling of love and grief already gone just like that, as he stared at their grave where he knows Chara’s body was buried underneath the yellow buttercups.

 

“You know I can’t. I have no SOUL Frisk.” Flowey looked frustrated. “I can’t feel ANYTHING! And one day, I will grow bored and I might end up killing you, mo--Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Papyrus in order to entertain myself. You cannot understand the feeling, no one can. Except for them.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.” Frisk spoke again, this time with determination in their voice.

 

Flowey glared at them, the emptiness inside of them continues to grow.

 

“Leave or I’ll kill you where you stand.” Asriel’s voice morphed into something dark and demonic.

 

But Frisk didn’t flinched. They continue to stare at them with kind eyes and a patient smile.

 

“You’re my best friend, Flowey and my Goatbro.” Frisk spoke softly. “I will always wait for you to come home.”

 

Flowey didn’t move an inch. He continues to guard Chara’s grave as Frisk leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

**Undertale**

Even though he told himself he won’t come home with Frisk he found himself stalking them, watching them playing with Monster Kid. He spotted the adults who were packing the coffins of the 6 fallen children on their vehicles, planning to bury them in a proper grave to honor them personally and privately. The monsters decided to build a graveyard that is reserved to those who have fallen in order to give humans and monster alike a resting place for them to lay and sleep. Asgore and Toriel will invest on their time and resources to make it happened. Undyne and Papyrus will help with the heavy lifting and Sans will calculate how much expenses that they need in order to accomplish it.

 

Flowey doesn’t care about the dead corpses. The dead will stay dead and will never come back. Except for him, however. He has become an exemption in this twisted world. He doesn’t give a damn on what fate they have for him, maybe except for Chara, he cared about them and by extension Frisk, and speaking of Frisk.  

 

Flowey observed as Frisk smiles and laughs at Monster Kid, who shrieks in joy when they see the two adult monsters chasing after them. Undyne screamed at them playfully, as she tries to capture them. Papyrus yelled at Undyne to stop for he cannot run that fast. Undyne and Papyrus had finished packing up and now are taking a break by playing with the children. Frisk giggles and runs followed alongside with Monster Kid. Flowey knows there’s no Chara in Frisk. He knows that his best friend is gone. Dead, leaving him all alone in this despicable world.

 

He sighed, feeling empty and cold all of a sudden. Flowey stares up at the sun, despite its warmth, he felt nothing. But the sun looks beautiful. He didn’t get the chance to appreciate the view when he walked through the barrier that first time. He wished for Chara to be here to see this with him but then Flowey laughs, remembering how they hated humanity, and how they despised living in the surface world. He remembered how Chara told him that they wanted to see the world burn but he knows Chara wasn’t evil. They never were. They were hurt, badly, and he knows they will never heal again not after what the humans did to leave such an ugly scar on them.

 

But he was there, though. He had experienced first hand and what it felt like to experience true pain. He can sense the humans brutal attack, their LV and how horrible it is to feel their hate towards a monster like him. No mercy in their eyes. Blow after blow, he felt them and through that one event he can now see why Chara’s hatred for humanity was so strong. This made him see the real Chara and he was the only one, and he still is, to know who Chara really was. Despite his knowledge of the real Chara he will always be their best friend, in the end.

 

But Frisk made him think that Chara might not be all that great.

 

Frisk was different from Chara. He wished Frisk was his friend that he never had but… he cannot deny that he is projecting again.

 

Flowey feels the emptiness of his vessel, how cold and dirty he felt right now, knowing that he cannot love them like he love Chara before. He should stop projecting on the image of Chara to Frisk for they are not the same. They are two different people.

 

Despite the growing darkness inside Chara, Asriel remains with them throughout it all. He is aware of his best friend’s sinister nature, but he will forever love them for who they were, no matter what. Being flowey has offered a new lens to see the world in a different light. He can understand why they hate the surface world so much and the humans that inhabit it.

 

He heard Frisk laughter.

 

Maybe not all humans. Chara and Frisk are different. They were different. Flowey watched with expressionless eyes, knowing how alone he was right now.

 

Frisk will never be like Chara.

 

For Frisk is unique and special, they could have been the friend that Chara and he would have made.

 

Maybe Flowey should moved on and leave everything behind. Would Chara forgive him if he decided to not guard their grave? Would they be angry if he starts living his life with Frisk and leave them behind?

 

Flowey shudders in terror. No, he won’t leave them alone. Chara needed him. He will not let Chara be alone, not ever again. He vowed to himself that he will always be with them, not even death could make him leave.

 

Suddenly, he can feel a dark and menacing aura appeared somewhere in the area. He froze not understanding why he felt fear running up and down his small form. He never felt this kind of feeling, not since the Genocide Route where Chara stared at him with their scary face. Something powerful is here.

 

Something evil lands.

 

“Frisk!” Flowey gasped in realization.

 

* * *

 

 

**UNDERTALE**

Frisk stood shocked at the sight of a man in metal armour. He was draped with an emerald cloak, and beside him is another man with beautiful features and piercing, venomous green eyes. He has a golden horned helmet and a staff with a blue gem that glows. Monster Kid was standing behind them, confused and terrified at their sudden appearance. They heard Undyne calling them but their voices were too far and unheard against the strong magical surge that follows.

 

“Hello, child.” The man in armor spoked.

 

“The human name Frisk, it is so nice to meet you.” the man with deadly green eyes smiles like a shark who caught a scent of blood in the water. He raised his staff and pointed the sharp tip at them. “You have something that we want.”

 

And with that Loki fired. 


	7. Papyrus And Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awh, golly, Papyrus you don’t look so good.” A childish voice spoke from the empty alleyway. Papyrus raised his head to see his dear friend staring at him with mischief in his beady little eyes.
> 
> “Flowery?” Papyrus spoke, wincing at the sound of his voice now hoarse. He felt like he’d been screaming for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys XD It has been a long time since I updated this story. I've been in and out of work as of late and I've been in a tight spot. But since I have a lot of free time I decided to continue finishing up this chapter. It has been sitting there for so long and now that I've polished it, hopefully, and I feel satisfied with the results. 
> 
> I even tried my best in making a fighting scene, a quick one tho. There will be more of those soon so enjoy this chapter!

Sans clenched his eyes sockets, his teeth tighten as he frowns. He ran as fast as he can to the last known sighting were he last saw his brother. He can feel his joints started to ache, the amount of activity that he’d been doing had finally catch up to him. The magic that he used in order to carry the coffins had put a lot of strain into his SOUL and he can feel the speed that he exerted has become less. He is slowly losing the energy.

 

Sans shook his head as he carries on.

 

He didn’t care that his bones ached at the strained, or how his breathe started to become ragged, so long as he reached to that area where Papyrus was that’s what all matters now.

 

He needed to know.

 

He needed to know if he is…

_“There were two humans, your majesty. Me, Papyrus, the little human and Monster Kid were just simply having fun playing outside when all of a sudden a huge burst of magic attacked us. Papyrus tried to save the human while I summoned my shield to protect us from the damage when two cloaked figures appeared.” Undyne explained, she looked pained as she told them that they took Frisk and Papyrus tried to catch them and bring back the little human child before they’d gotten away._

 

Sans could smell it. The burning smell of grass and wood followed by the familiar smell of magic and ozone. He could see huge black scorch marks littered around the dying grass, and a few blue bones poking out from the ground, slowly fading, dissolving like sand.

 

_“what happens to papyrus?” Sans cut off the king’s speech, startling him and Toriel who was clutching at Asgore hand with worry._

 

Like the dust in the wind.

 

 _no no no no no no no_ _!_ Sans’s internally screamed.

 

He could see dust sprinkled here and there. The sight had made Sans feel sick with dread. Fear already seized his SOUL, terrified at the thought of finding his brother’s bloody scarf again. He runs faster, hoping that he won’t be in the same position just like before.

 

**NO NO NO NO NO NO**

_There! Oh, the Stars, no._ Sans tripped and fell down on the dusty ground, some of the grass and dirt slipped inside his opened mouth as he gasped from exhaustion, coughing, as he can’t seemed to get enough air into his chest despite the fact he doesn’t need lungs to breathe. There’s a lot of dust.

 

There’s a lot of **dust.**

**PAPYRUS!!!**

And on top of that pile is his scarf.

 

**Undertale**

* * *

 

There was pain. He can feel that his bones were deeply damaged as he tried to twitched his finger bones. He doesn’t know what state he was in but whenever he moved agony racked over his SOUL.

 

He decided to find some form of distraction from the pain by analyzing his surroundings. He realized that there were no green grass and tall trees from where he was leaning but instead he found himself in some kind of disgusting alleyway.

 

Alarmed at the unfamiliar area he tried to sense any familiar soul that he can sense but what he gathered so far was the amount of human determination. There’s not a hint of monster SOUL that he can detect from wherever he was.

 

Not even one.

 

Papyrus knows for sure that he isn’t in a familiar territory anymore. He opened his eyes and starred blankly at the blue sky. No hint of cloud on sight. So, in conclusion, as Papyrus brain worked overtime, he is far away from home.

 

Being depressed and pessimistic won’t solve everything, he thought to himself as he firmly shook his head. He needed to think of a plan. He needed to remember why he was in some dirty alleyway instead of Mt. Ebott.

 

 

No matter how much he tried Papyrus couldn’t remember how he got here. He rubbed his aching skull as he felt a headache starting to developed. He could feel cracks already forming around his parietal bone.

 

Papyrus slowly moved his damaged body. He felt all his bones ached where his magic strained to keep them all together as he stands to his full height. He clutched at his broken arm that is slowly dissolving. If he doesn’t eat monster food soon his arm won’t be the only one gone.

 

He felt like he died and came back alive quite suddenly, only he’s in broken pieces. If his brother were here he would have cracked a pun or two about his state.

 

Papyrus staggered to the nearest wall, and slide down. He felt something wet and smelly invading his nasal bone. He shook his head, feeling light headed, the dust continues to fall down like fresh fallen snow. If he is not going to eat soon he will most likely turn to dust. He checked his stats and to his astonishment he was surprised that he survived the attack.

 

*Papyrus 20 ATK-20 DEF

*HP 0.15/680

*He’s worried for the little human, and he ached all over.

 

He painstakingly reached for his pouch that he carried (surprisingly still attached to him) and pluck out a small lunch box that is filled with his spaghetti. He instantly dump the whole thing in his mouth, and swallow it whole without chewing. He knows that it is not good in manners to eat everything without the proper etiquette to savour the meal that he’d made, unlike his brother who would shoved food into his mouth whenever he’s hungry, but for now he is going to excuse himself over this just once since this is a very dire situation where life and death is on the line.

 

He needed to stay alive to save Frisk. He can’t die, no, that’s not what heroes do. They’re suppose to be strong and determined so that they will use their full power to save the ones they love. In Papyrus case; he’s going to save his dear friend from a dangerous fate. He needed to survive this. Frisk needed him.

 

_His brother will be devastated if he finds out that his little brother has fallen…_

 

He watched his arms stopped dissolving and was slowly attaching itself. The other arm, which suffered a great deal of damage, was missing a ulna, radius, and his hand. He recalled vaguely that those pieces of his bones were thrown off from his body when he uses it as a shield to protect himself, scattered and immediately turn to dust, spreading the whole area and leaving a pile on top of his scarf where it was blown away from his neck, and it all thanks to that powerful surge of magic that horned strange human used. He suffered a great deal of damage indeed, and he wonders how did he managed to survive such a fatal attack.

 

To his very eye sockets, his magic instantly replaced the ones that was lost and attached itself to his scapula. He can now breathe easily as the cracks on his chest, and ribs are slowly repairing itself.

 

As he sat there, thinking of a plan to save Frisk from those evil doers, Papyrus realized that he was in some kind of city, if the footsteps of the humans and the beating of their SOULs have anything to go by, he is in a overpopulated city. He didn’t recall visiting back to the city of Gardenville. He tried to remember, knowing that the Great Papyrus has a very good memory, quite clearly if he say so himself, and the last memory that he recalled was that he was at the top of Mt. Ebott, with his brother and his friends. Papyrus tries to remember what he was doing at Mt. Ebott as he closed his eye sockets.

 

He was moving something heavy, when Frisk and Monster Kid suddenly called out to him and Undyne. They wanted to play for a bit. When suddenly two hooded humans started attacking them.

 

_Aughhhh!_

 

Papyrus jerked back, hitting his slowly healing skull on the dirty bricked wall. Startled, he gasped, trying to make sense at what he just saw. He heard screaming, and then pain.

 

_Frisk._

 

They were taken from him. They were taken from them. Papyrus failed. He failed in protecting the human. Oh, great Stars, Lady Toriel will be furious with him. He curled himself into a ball, dragging his legs close to him. He tried to stop them without hurting them too much, but they were too strong. Their LV is high, too high for him to overcome them with logic and acceptance. They almost killed him, he almost let Undyne and Monster Kid die because of his naive actions.

 

He was supposed to be dead.

 

But how did he survived?

 

“Awh, golly, Papyrus you don’t look so good.” A childish voice spoke from the empty alleyway. Papyrus raised his head to see his dear friend staring at him with mischief in his beady little eyes.

 

“Flowery?” Papyrus spoke, wincing at the sound of his voice now hoarse. He felt like he’d been screaming for days.

 

“That’s right! It’s me, Flowey the Flower! Your best friend who saved you from an unfortunate death!” Flowey stretched himself as he exclaimed, waving his leafy hands as he emphasis about him saving Papyrus’ life.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus have a clear memory of what happened at Mt. Ebott.

_“Frisk!” Monster Kid screamed as they saw with their own eyes as a magic blue electric blast burst forth from the head of the spear. Its aim was directed at their friend in a alarming speed. Monster Kid tried to save them but he was magically weak._

_They are not going to make it._

_Orange bones and blue spears sprout out from the ground and descend from above. Creating an effective shield to minimize the damage. This give Frisk enough time to grab their friend and ran towards their companions. Papyrus and Undyne immediately rushed forth, standing in front of the children as they took a battle stance._

_“STOP! WHO GOES THERE?” Papyrus called out, pointing at their figures._

_Loki smiled serenely as he stared at the two tall monsters._

_“You are in our way, filth.” Dr. Doom spoke in a raspy voice. Electric energy sparked from his hands and finger tips, readying to take action._

_“Now, now… my friend. Be nice. This is our first time meeting the Monsters of Mt. Ebott after all. So, it is best to make a good impression for them.” Loki smirked as his green eyes glowed with unholy light. “Monsters of Mt. Ebott my name is Prince Loki and this is my companion Dr. Doom and we are here to take your human friend Frisk for our purposes.”_

_Loki took a small step as he slowly approached them, like a feline black panther, terrifyingly dangerous and powerful. “So, it is best for you to stand back and let us have the child if you want to remain alive as long as possible.”_

_Dr. Doom stared at the prince with a raised eyebrow behind his metal mask, clearly not understanding why he took the time to be pleasant with these creatures. They are just weak monsters, they are not worth of their time so why not best kill them to avoid any witnesses?_

_“HELL NO! We are not going to let you take our friend. If you want them then you have to go through us. My name is Undyne captain of the Royal Guard and it is my duty to protect innocent people against assholes like you!” Undyne growls at them. She materialized her spears in her hand and points the tip at the green cloaked._

_“AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING AND A FRIEND OF THE HUMAN FRISK! I THINK IT IS BEST FOR ALL OF US TO JUST TALK ABOUT IT! VIOLENCE IS NOT ALWAYS THE BEST ANSWER, UNDYNE.” Papyrus didn’t looked nervous as he told his friend. He looked at the other two new strangers with a friendly smile as he offered a hand. “You don’t need to kills us! We monster don’t want to fight you humans, we are here as friends!”_

_Dr. Doom wasn’t impressed. What kind of monster that is so gullible that they can’t see that their life is in danger? A weak one obviously, Dr. Doom stared at the skeletal creature with disinterest in his eyes, at least that blue fish-like creature has the sense to not let their guard down, Dr. Doom observed their two opponents with boredom and contempt._

_He turned to Loki; “we are wasting time let’s just grab the brat and go already. We got a lot of things to do before we set things in motion.”_

_Loki looked pretty amused at the skeletal creature’s words, sensing no threat from him unlike the fish-woman. Her aura is borderline murderous. A fighter indeed._

_“I would like to fight against the fish creature, Victor.” Loki stepped forward causing Undyne to immediately summoned more blue spears into thin air. Papyrus smile falters as he watched the man with the golden helmet slowly walk towards them. He immediately sense the LV of both of him and the other metal one, causing genuine concern to swirl around his SOUL._

_Papyrus had the sense that his peaceful approached wasn’t effective enough._

_“It’s been awhile since I last fought.” Loki twirls his spear. “I’ll take the lady you take the skeleton. Kill them if necessary, and that includes the armless creature.”_

_Dr. Doom shrugged but followed his request._

_“Papyrus.” Undyne grits her teeth. “Protect the kids, I’ll take them both myself.”_

_Papyrus looked at Undyne and the other two approaching predators with concern and fear. Papyrus couldn’t ignore that the situation is no longer deemed friendly. He is not willing to fight and hurt these two humans but he is not blind when he can sense their LV and their bloodlust for violence continues to grow in every step they take. These shows that they are done talking and no amount of peace and friendship could stop them from killing them._

_Is Papyrus going to give up in reaching out to them? Are they worth to SAVE when the lives of his friends are in jeopardy?_

_“Alright, Undyne.” Papyrus made a split second decision. “Be careful, please.”_

_Undyne just grinned at him. “I don’t die that easily, Pap.”_

_Papyrus took action as he grabbed the two children in his arms and runs as fast as he can. Dr. Doom dashed after them as he flew up into the sky. Undyne throws a multitude of spears at him, trying to hinder his chase but Loki teleported behind her and fires his magical spear, hitting her fully on the back which damage her health with a huge 140%._

_Papyrus flinched as he heard Undyne’s screams. SHE’S IN PAIN! Papyrus thought with horror but he did not stop. Monster Kid whimpers in fear as Frisk stayed silent, clutching them in their arms._

_“Eyes on me blue-fiend.” Loki bared his teeth as he grins at her. Undyne snarls as she runs towards him in an alarming speed. She fires more of her blue spears which Loki teleports from the barrage of attacks, easily dodging them._

_“What the hell??” Undyne watched as the man teleports and appears in front of her once again. Undyne’s quick reflex kicks in, blocking the attack with her own spear. The force had caused a huge surge of waves causing the trees to tip over and be uprooted from the ground. Dr. Doom was still in the air watching the fight before he turns around and continues to pursue his prey._

_He called out his Doom Bots_ _from their hiding behind the trees_ _, ordering them to form a circle to block all possible escape routes around the skeleton monster thus preventing him from finding any safety._

_He hovers in front of them with his arms crossed._

_“I am not like my companion who toys around their prey. I got no time for playing around so it is best for you to give me the child and perhaps I’ll make the experience as painless as possible.” Dr. Doom surprisingly means it._

_Papyrus placed the children on the ground as he steps close to the metal man. He decided to try one more time in appealing to his kindness and humanity, hoping to persuade him in not doing any violence._

_“Please! You don’t have to do this! They are children they don’t need to be exposed to such violence and horror! I know you are a good human and I know that somewhere within your heart that you can be a good person if you just try!”_

_Frisk wrapped Monster Kid in their arms as they wrapped their tail on their waist. They try to comfort each other against the fear and the danger that they are in. But hearing Papyrus’s preferred choice of words caused Frisk to stiffened. Monster Kid opened their eyes and glanced at them to stare at their face. Frisk’s face was ashen._

_Dr. Doom didn’t even flinched._

_Papyrus was even more determined to get through to him._

_“You are a human, aren’t you? At some point you have a home, a family and friends that you can call your own, right? These children are my friends, Undyne is my friend! They hold value to me surely you can understand the feeling, right?” Papyrus screamed those words. “You don’t have to hurt anybody anymore! You don’t have to worry about me getting mad! I will forgive you, so don’t worry about it!”_

_Papyrus smiled with an honest smile._

_“I know for a fact that humans can be good if they make the choice. I know you have the strength to do it. The strength to make the right decision. The strength to give MERCY.”_

_*_ **Papyrus is SPARING you**

_Tears falls from Frisk closed eyes. Monster Kid immediately comforts them._

_“You are a fool, aren’t you?” The tone made Papyrus nervous, cold sweat dripped from his skull to his jaw bone._

_“ **Kill him.** ”_

_Papyrus soon remembers right after he took that order the robots started attacking. They fired missiles and energy beams at them, a nonstop assault. Papyrus quickly wrapped his arms around the children, using his body as a shield to protect them. The bones that he summoned took the brunt of it, sparing them from any damage. He didn’t see it but Flowey came up behind Dr. Doom to wrapped his thorned vines around his form to throw him at Loki, who was firing magical blast at Undyne. Thanks to his lapse in attention he was completely caught off guard when Dr. Doom crashed into him with great accuracy._

_Undyne took the opportunity to sprout out her spears as she used her green attack in order prevent them from escaping._

_Even with that victory, it was short-lived. It didn’t last long when Loki decided that enough is enough. He used his magical prowess to fatally hurt Undyne and Papyrus. Undyne managed to hold on and was not turned to dust but instead she collapsed and was laid unconscious with a measly 10% in her health. Papyrus wasn’t so lucky as parts of his body flew from him and was scattered into dust. He lost his scarf at some point._

_But the reason why he didn’t die fully was Flowey. Flowey managed to catch the rest of the blast without the enemy noticing, thus giving Undyne and Papyrus the fighting chance to survive and live without blowing his cover. Monster Kid and Frisk survived the blow thanks to Papyrus’s sacrifice. Seeing the two monsters were disposed, Dr. Doom ordered his Doom Bots to grabbed Frisk and leave. Flowey remained hidden from them knowing he was no match when he is in this form._

_Frisk screamed at them, calling out_ _to_ _their friends name and Monster Kid was too terrified to save them as they disappear in a surge of green light._

_Before they teleported Flowey fires a seed at them which stuck on Frisk’s pant leg. This will give Flowey enough time to track them down but he knows for a fact he couldn’t do it alone. He decided to take Papyrus with him, knowing he can manipulate him to do anything he want_ _s_ _than convincing Undyne, as he carefully wrapped Papyrus in a flower bud and together they dive down underground. Monster Kid didn’t notice as they were too busy crying themselves to exhaustion._

“You are lucky I was there to cover you from the magical surge. If I wasn’t there at the right place at the right time, then, boy golly, you would have been **fallen down and dead**.” His innocent eyes turned murderous a he spoke the words lovingly. Papyrus didn’t realized that Flowey was still talking about his attempt in saving Papyrus boney hide.

 

“You… saved me?” Papyrus moved his boney legs to either of his sides, as he crawled towards his flowery friend. “Flowery… you protected me?”

 

Flowely looks disgusted at his words as he reared back from him.

 

“Don’t get me wrong! That doesn’t mean I did it for you! I only did it because the Smiley Trashbag would not be happy to find his brother turned to dust, _again_. And since I know how he would react it would be a catastrophe for the humans. Seeing that your brother won’t hesitate in extracting his revenge, his actions will surely destroy the peace between monsters and humans for good and everybody’s hopes and dreams will be dead and gone.” Flowey glared at Papyrus who stared at him with tears running down his face. The look on his face clearly shows how happy he is to see him.

 

Flowey couldn’t help but wished that he could slice Papyrus head off but he refrains from committing the act. The human is in danger. Chara, no Frisk needed him. He needed this idiot, so he’s going to manipulate Papyrus in order to save Cha-Frisk from those disgusting humans.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus falls on the dirty ground and hugged his little friend, sobbing as he babbled about how grateful he is to have Flowey here, with him, and how lonely and scared he was when he woke up in pain and stranded in a unfamiliar area. Flowey was horrified as he felt the giant skeleton trembled. Worried he might accidentally crushed him, Flowey dive underground to pop out a few feet away from him.

 

“Hey! Watch it will you?!” Flowey hissed at him.

 

“My apologies, Flowery.” Papyrus sniffed, as he rubbed his face with his boney fingers. “I didn’t mean to react this way, I just… I am honestly grateful to you for saving my life and I know that my death will hurt my brother more and will force him to commit an unforgivable act for my sake. You have avoided an outcome that will ruined everything. You are a hero, Flowery.”

 

“Whatever… It doesn’t matter. You now owe me, and you’re going to pay back for it by helping me rescue the human.” Flowey said, as he turned to face to the entrance to the alleyway. “We are not in Ireland anymore.”

 

Flowey watched as Papyrus, fully healed, walked closer to the entrance to see where he was. To his surprise, he stared at the giant tower that is home to the Avengers.

 

“We are in America's soil right now, more specifically, New York City.”

 

**Undertale**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys on the next chapter ;) soon.


End file.
